Music Will Tie
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: Dems little sister is number 15! Well, she has ADD, likes to pour cold water on Axel and can easily get mad, the exact opposite of her brother. Plus, her past haunts her constantly. finished
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

AN: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

I was walking along a street in Twilight Town. We, my family, moved there after my brother, Myde, disappeared. It had stung when we couldn't find him. But that was a year ago, when I was 14. I'm 15 now, and I don't care. I don't have feelings or emotions anymore. It started a week ago. That was what I was pondering about while listening to my music when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A black flash, I thought I saw.

"Who ever you are, come on out! I am not afraid!" I yelled into the empty streets. I had said the truth, because I wasn't afraid. Fear is an emotion, which I cannot feel. "I said, come out! I you…" A figure jumped out from behind a building. He was wearing a long, black cloak. His hair was black and had silver in it. And his face had many scars on it, plus an eye patch.

"Hmm." The cloaked man said "Will you come quietly with me, or will there have to be a battle?"

"A battle? I don't think so!" I turned and ran away from him. I wasn't afraid, but I could however remember what fear was like. I thought to myself, if only Myde were here, he would protect me.

I twisted my head, to see if he was chasing me still. He wasn't, so I sat down for a few minutes to catch my breath in case he came back. I spun around again, to see if he was there. He was standing there, as if waiting for me. I stood up and ran in the opposite direction. Unfortunate for me, there was another one standing not even five feet in front of me, which I ran into.

A pair of familiar hands grabbed my shoulders and peeled me off of himself.

"Myde?"

"Kiara? You're the one I'm supposed to 'aquire'? How did this happen to you?"

"Wait, you're with them? We thought you were dead, Myde!"

"Alright, listen. We can talk once we get you somewhere safe." He opened a dark oval thing. "In here." I had little time to protest when he shoved me into the oval thing. Within a few seconds, we were surrounded by white everything. "I was supposed to take you to Xemnas, but this is the Grey Area. I just don't like going straight into his office." He explained.

Soon after, the man who was chasing me from before, walked in. "Demyx, you know you were supposed to take her to - " Then he noticed our resemblance. "No wonder she ran from me but didn't fight with you. She's your SISTER! Man, just wait 'till I tell Superior. Oh, wait, now we have TWO lazy-"

"Xiggy! She and I are different in many ways! First off, I am lazy and she is not. And I am usually relaxed about anything, while she gets mad very quickly!"

"Whatever! Let's just go." We followed Xigbar down a hallway and arrived at a white door. He knocked two times before a voice told us to enter. We did so, and found ourselves in a very large office. The man that had told us to enter had on the same cloak, white long hair, yellow eyes and tan skin. "Superior. Here they are."

"Hmm. They do look alike. Is there any resemblance?"

That was when my brother started to rant "Alright! She's my little sister! I never ever told you guys because I wanted to protect her from everyone here, including myself. That was why I never went back. I knew that I would hurt her if I did. Just don't hurt her, she was the only thing that kept me going to help restore Kingdom Hearts. So that I could have a heart again, to feel for her, to make sure that she never felt sad. To keep her safe…" He breathed deeply. Wow, I thought, I meant that much to him? Do I still mean that much to him?

"Well, then, you can show her the ropes around here, Demyx. If you need any help for babysitting, just go ask Axel. I'm sure he'll have a load of tips for you." Then he turned to Xigbar "Does she know hers yet?"

"No. But I have an estimate that she will be similar to Number Nine. Although she is much more quick on her feet than most of us, and that she doesn't like violence. And she is like her brother in that fact that both of them love music and run away as soon as possible."

Xemnas walked over to me "What is your name, dear?"

"Kiara, sir." He thought for a moment, then sat back down.

"From now on, she is to be known as either Nimber Fifteen, Serene Dancer or Karaxi. Dismissed."

We exited the office, and as soon as we were out of it, Xigbar left us, leaving Demyx fully in charge of me. He offered to take me to my room, to explain everything. I agreed to his idea, and soon we were on our way.

On our way there, a man with pink hair walked by us. He noticed me and asked "Demyx, who is this? She the new one?" Then he noticed "And your little sister, no doubt. You two look so much alike. Why didn't you ever mention her to anyone before?"

"Because, Marluxia, I didn't want her to get hurt or hunted down by the Organization."

Marluxia ended up following us to my room, like a puppy. Demyx realized this, and asked him to go away. Marluxia refused, so now I had two guys in my room. I was kind of attracted to Marluxia's pink hair. It was odd, seeing that I can't feel. I sat down on the bed, and my brother soon followed suit. As did Marluxia, but he sat at the other end, facing us. I sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed, Demyx sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me, and Marluxia sat at the foot of the bed.

"Now, time to explain everything." Demyx said. I settled back against my brother's chest, while Marluxia started.

Author: Please R&R! I need atleast 2 reviews to continue! (faster). I will type up a character file for Karaxi/Kiara! Later…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!

AN: KH isn't mine! OH! The story takes place 6 months before Days!

"Alright, so, I'll explain what you are and Demyx will explain what we do in the Organization. Right?" my brother nodded to Marluxia. "Alright then." He chuckled softly, "Where to begin…Okay, so you can't feel, right? Well, when you can't feel, you are called a Nobody. All because we don't have a heart. We do, however, remember what feelings are like. Like when you ran from Xigbar. You probably remembered what fear felt like." He finished and shifted his gaze to my brother, "Your turn."

Demyx shifted his position slightly "The main reason behind the Organization is to collect enough hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts. So that we can have hearts again, although I personally believe that we do too have hearts, but everyone is against that." Then he saw my facial expression "Oh, don't worry! We don't KILL anyone! Only Heartless, which are creatures that did that made you a Nobody…" He said that because he knew that I would get pissed off at that. "And, also, if you need more info, listen to Xemnas' speech about how the Keyblade releases those hearts…And don't fall asleep during meetings, Larxene will shock you. And that's painful!"

"Who's that?"

"Larxene, Number Twelve, Savage Nymph…We also have more names for her, but I'd rather not mention them right now…" Marluxia explained. He got up and walked to the door. "Here's an idea…go bug everyone and leave me to tend to my gardens." Then, he left.

My brother thought for a minute. "Well, let's see…Xemnas and Xigbar are down, so Xaldin is next!" We left and Demyx led me down a hallway into what looked like a kitchen. We were barely in it when a lance whizzed past my head. "Alright, then Vexen!"

It didn't take that long until we were at a pair of laboratory doors. On them, were a sign that read: 'DO NOT ENTER: ZEXION, AXEL, DEMYX, LARXENE!' . "Uh, Dem, you're not allowed in here. It says so."

"I know. That is why only you will be going in." He said as he shoved me through the doors.

There was an adult standing by a very long table that had a lot of test-tubes on it. He glanced up for a second, only long enough to catch my hair colour. "I told you you're not allowed in here, Demyx."

"Uh, sorry. I'm not Demyx. I am his little sister, Karaxi!" He got up, picked up a pen, shoved me out while muttering something like: Get out, and writing my name on the list. As soon as the mad scientist closed his door, my brother asked me what I had said. "Just that I was your little sister…He doesn't like you, does he?" Demyx shook his head.

"So, I am NOT going to Lexaeus, because I would rather live another day, so onto my favourite EMO! (AN:yeah, I know he ain't emo, but bare with me, pwease?)He'll be in the library, most likely." So, that's where we went. To the library! We came to two large, oak doors and Dem(Now her pet name for her big bro!) opened them. The room was filled with shelves and books! In the corner closest to the doors, there were 5 piles of books that were as tall as me. I could see a male body in there. I wasn't sure if he was older or younger than me because he was slouching horribly. His hair was a slate grey, and EMO style! "Hey, Zexion! Come on out of your little hole and meet my little sister!"

"I will if you shut up!" He stood up. He was no taller than me. He quickly glanced from me to my brother. "I certainly see the resemblance."

"Are you EMO?" I asked, not aware that the midget would explode.

"Did she just ask me? DID SHE JUST ASK ME? Well, I'll let her off this time, 'cuz she's new 'n all. But DO NOT ask again!" Then he returned to his pile of books.

Demyx led me out of the library and back into the Grey Area. He called over to a blue haired man "Hey, Saix! Meet my sister!" We ran up to him.

Saix turned around with grace "Oh, joy! (sarcastic)Another lazy person…" Then he turned back to staring off into space. Demyx grabbed my hand and led me out of the grey area.

We were walking down a hallway, when Demyx asked the question. "So, which one do you seem to like so far?" I told him that I was alright with Xigbar, Zexion and Saix. But I accidentally let slip that I liked Marluxia's hair. "Oh, really? Anyway, I wonder how you will react to Axel… he and I are somewhat friends…You'll see what I mean." Then he saw my questioning look "Oh, he's a pyro. He actually CONTROLS fire, but still loves to play with it…"

We scanned the long line of doors until we found one with a 'VIII' on it. Demyx knocked on it, and a muffled voice told us something incoherent. "Aw, come on Axel! You just simply HAVE to meet my little sister!" Soon after, we heard shuffling inside the room and the door opened. A very tall guy was standing there, his fiery red hair in spikes. He was super thin, and his eyes were enchanting! And just beneath them were purple, upside down teardrops. "Hello sleepy head! This is my sister, Karaxi. Or she was Kiara, but now she's Karaxi…"

Axel looked between me and my brother. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a little sister! And a good-looking sister, at that! Much better than her brother…" He started off talking to Demyx, but ended up talking more to himself.

"Hey! To some, we're almost identical, except for the height and other things…"

"Well, alright. She does resemble you…Somewhat. How old is she, because she looks like Zexion's height…" I opened my mouth. "Well?" He persisted.

I really don't like it when people pester me about things, so, of course, I got mad at him. Well, what I remember what anger was. " I am fifteen, for your information! And don't pester me AGAIN!" Right after I was done ranting, my hands felt heavier. I glanced down to see what was weighing them so much, and was surprised. In each hand I had a blue, metal disk that had two rounded spikes on it. I poked one of the spikes, and made my fingertip bleed. I laughed "Catch this, Pyro!" And I threw them at him. They made a pretty lullaby when they flew through the air. "Hmm…I want to call these… Sharp Lullaby! They are so pretty!"

Axel, unfortunately, caught them with his hands at ease. "She is just like her big brother… Blue weapons…Water controllers…Now should I be scared…Nah!" He threw them at me, which I avoided them then they disappeared.

Demyx grabbed my shoulder and told Axel that we could 'play' later. He dragged me, once again, to the Grey Area, where a man was sitting at a table. He had faded blond hair, and was an adult. It seemed that Axel and Demyx were late teenagers, like 19 or something. Which made sense. My brother broke my train of thought "Hey, Luxord? You aren't too drunk, are you? I've brought someone you can play with later!"

"It had better not be Larxene… She always accuses me of cheating, even when I don't." Luxord said, British accent and clearly drunk.

"Nah, it's just my little sister. She's fifteen, so go easy on her when you two play cards." Luxord nodded at my brother's orders, and we were off again. "Ugh, next up, Larxene. She is the only other female here, so I wonder how she will like it when you are the only other female…" We came back to the hallway of many doors, and knocked on one of them.

We heard a feminine voice from inside. "Go AWAY! I am TRYING to sleep, here!"

"Fine, then DON'T meet my little sister!" That made the woman inside come and almost blast open the door.

"Well, so Superior FINALLY decided that the Organization needed some feminine power. Too bad she's your little sister, though. We need someone who ISN'T lazy all the time…"

Again, I can get ticked off at some certain word play, and this was one of them. Get ready for the rant… "Listen! I am not lazy! That is my brother, not me. We are two different beings! Completely different! Well, except that we both can control water… WE ARE DIFFERENT!" Whew, rant's over everyone!

"Geeze, don't bite my head off. And they all call ME the b*tch of the Organization… I guess I have to give up that title now…" She closed the door, so we turned around and left. Little did I know, I was going to get an…unpleasant…surprise.

AN: Okay, when I originaly wrote this, Karaxi explodes at Axel for saying that she had better not be a zombie, and calls her a midget, so that is what anger's her. I thought after that I finished that, I decided I wanted more time to 'play' with Larx, Zexy and Marly, so I made it six months before Roxas and Xion join. This is the last chapter that will be up for a month, then, after that, every other weekend or so. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3 Warning: Drunk Mar and My OC!

Chapter Three

Me: Well, usual disclaimer stuff…

Karaxi: But, she owns me!

Me: And your Somebody. Why are you happy about that?

Karaxi: Cuz, you made Demyx my big brother instead of Axel, like you first thought of doing…

Me: Shut up! You'll ruin the moment!

So guess what happened? I turned around and almost get nailed in the head by a chakram. It was red and silver, so it probably belonged to Axel. I was gonna ask, but Demyx beat me to it. "Axel. What. The. HELL? You could've killed her!"

"I could've, but I didn't." Was he always a smartass? "And besides, I was not aiming for her head, but at the wall BESIDE her head. There was some difference in aiming there." Axel was leaning on the wall, having a care-free air to him. "Soooo, what are you guys going to do now?" Demyx shifted his position slightly, into a more protective stance. "Nothing, just going to play poker with Luxord. I did promise him that we were going to after we finished the introductions."

"Great, I'll join you guys. And girl. Let's go!" Axel led the way to the Grey Area. He was 'marching' into it. You know, the fake, but silly march. Anywho, when we arrived there, we were greeted by Luxord, who seemed to have had enough alcohol already. "Great! You're here! Now, with Axel, that makes…" He counted his fingers, "five of us!"

"Five of us?" That puzzled me "Who else is playing? Better not be Larxene, like you said." Luxord chuckled at me. "Of course not, madam. Meet our last player…" I never heard who it was, but that wasn't necessary. I glanced over at the doorway, to find…Marluxia. "Now, let's begin."

Marluxia walked over to Luxord, and, while Luxord complained the entire time, took a huge swing of alcohol. He then passed it to me. I refused, but I suppose he doesn't like 'no' for an answer. "I said drink!" He then shoved it in my mouth, forcing me to take a pretty big, if not large, sip of alcohol. Demyx was standing by us, in utter shock. "Uh, Marluxia, you shouldn't have done that…" He said in a warning tone.

"Why, Music-Boy? It can't harm her. Even you know that." What he didn't know was that he was in trouble now. You see, I am a P. drunk, so I never drink. I ran to the back of the room, and felt my hands get heavier. Great, my weapons are out, and there's no stopping me now. I threw both at Marluxia and two others replaced them. Great, I have four of them! I threw the last two at him. Unfortunately for me, Marluxia had Graceful Dahlia out and batted them back at me. "This is EXACTLY why I don't have alcohol! I get pissed off at the smallest things! Right, Demyx?"

"'Tis true. When we were both Sombodies, I accidentally gave her some rum, and she gave me this." He lifted up his shirt, exposing his chest, and the scars I gave him. They resemble a letter 'K'. I did get in trouble after that, but it was fun while it lasted. Axel interrupted my reminiscing. "So, she gave those to you. I always thought it was Larxene, so I never asked. But HER?"

"Alright, Marluxia, give her a hug and she will forgive you." So, he did so, and we were alright. Demyx dragged me to my room, and told me to set my alarm clock. He then remembered the last time I set my alarm clock.

-FLASHBACK-

The morning I had set my clock for six, it had met a terrible fate. Mr. Hammer, meet Alarm Clock. Alarm Clock, meet Mr. Hammer. It was fun, but it didn't last long.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Uhh, on second thought, I'll get you up by myself.

I awoke next morning to something like this: Chinese water torture mixed, with my blankets being pulled off. COLD water was dripping down my neck and it was no use to wipe it off, he clearly had control of it. It was also useless to try to pull my blankets over me. He had thrown them across the room. I grumbled as I stood, ready to pin my brother to the floor. I knew he wasn't a fighter, so I knew I would win. Unfortunate for me, a person was watching this scene. Guess who? If you guessed Larxene, you're wrong! It was Zexion, who had heard me groaning. (Icky thought out, please. No incest at all!)

I tackled Demyx to the floor, while raising my knee, ready to can him. He cried out for me to stop, but I was on a roll. Luckily, Demyx had obviously learned a thing or two here, and rolled over and pinned me down. I caught a glimpse of Zexion and another tall figure at the door, but ignored them. We threw punches at each other, and we dodged them all. Finally, I re-pinned Demyx to the floor and finally…

Me: Well, cliffhanger! You reviewers vote! Should I make her can him or punch him, Zexion and the Mystery Person? I think I should can him myself, but that can be influenced by you, the reviewer! Thanks Again!

Axel: You know, I should be the mystery person!

Roxas: Me too!

Me: Roxas, this is 6 MONTHS before you join!

Roxas: Darn.

Sora: What about me?

Me: You're in the sequel that I will write next year!

Xemnas/Saix/Marluxia: What about us?

Me: Okay, it is one of you three. Sorry Axel, but you get too much time in the games, not like these 3.

Axel: DARN IT! DIE MARLUXIA!

Me: Uhh, you can't kill him yet, I still need him!

Axel: Alright, I'll do it!(From previously me asking him*beating him on a bet* to say something* PLEASE review! We all like to know how…badly*evil glare from me* AHEM nicely she did!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me: Well, I have decided to can one of them and punch the other two. Guess who the mystery person is?

Axel: I know who it is!

Me: then shut your trap

Axel: It is Is – Saix I mean.

Me: Great way to ruin the moment! Any way, since I wanted Xemnas in there somewhere, he can do the disclaimer this time.

Xemnas: The author of this story does not own any Square Enix/Disney items or ideas. Only Karaxi is hers. And I am pretty sure that if she DID own us, she wouldn't be on FF, but publishing her stories in real life. Also, she would have atleast Marluxia and Saix, and maybe me, stuffed in her closet. And Axel and Riku would be gone.

Me: Thanks…

Finally, I re-pinned Demyx to the floor and finally decided not to can him, but punched his cheek instead, getting him a large bruise on the cheek. I was going to continue, but the two at the doorway intervened.

Zexion pulled Demyx out of my room, him being knocked unconscious from my punch. I managed to punch Zexion in the chest, almost knocking the wind out of him. When Saix was that, he grabbed my wrists together and literally hauled me to my bed. I was not in a good mood, so I swung my leg back and accidentally canned him. Bad mistake, I thought to myself.

Saix flung me, or threw me, almost across the room. I hit my wall, got up and summoned Sharp Lullaby. I straitened up and threw two at him. In response to my actions, he summoned Lunatic and batted them back at me. My weapons almost hit my head, but I dodged them. "Stop this!" Saix exclaimed. I was not likely to stop, and hadn't realized that I had drawn a crowd to my door, including Superior himself. They all watched in disbelief and I threw my weapons once more. He dodged them again and they returned to me. This was getting on my nerves so I was getting desperate for him to cease.

Unfortunate for me, he had no intention on quitting. He just kept at it. I got extremely pissed at him, and something strange and unexplainable happened. I readied a new attack, but my body was starting to be enveloped in a strange blue light. I lifted off the ground a couple of feet and let out a shriek. Even Saix backed off as I did that. In the background, someone said "Is that her Limit Break?" "No, she isn't on her last legs yet."

I gently floated back down, and my weapons transformed. No longer looking like CD's, they resembled a scimitar, but had spikes sticking out of the blade. Two appeared in my hands, and I was ready. I ran at Saix, who looked defensless against me. Suddenly, he changed too. He did what he does when he transforms for a battle. We were both were ready for a death match, but someone(s) intervened.

Superior grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. No doubt heading to his office. Saix soon followed, being shoved by Lexaeus forward. We all entered the room and sat down. Well, Xemnas sat behind his desk, me and Saix sat in front of his desk, and Lexaeus stood guard at the door. Xemnas looked at us both. "What started the death match? Do I want to know?"

"Superior, it started when Demyx tried to get me up using Chinese Water Torture and then we got into a fight. Zexion dragged Demyx out then I gave both of them punches. Soon after, Saix here decides to drag me to my bed, but I canned him. He then threw me across the room and then that was when the death match started. How much did you see?"

"I arrived when you were transforming, Karaxi. You both know, especially you, Saix, that this is entirely unacceptable! You both will be punished severly. Karaxi, you shall be on kitchen duty for the rest of the month, and Saix will mop the entire floor of this castle. Do I make myself CLEAR?" We both nodded in fear. "Then leave. Karaxi, you and Axel are to be on a mission today to Agrabah. He will explain when you get there. Saix, I suggest that you start right away. Dismissed."

We left and Lexaeus 'escorted' me to the Grey Area, where Axel was leaning up against the window, utterly bored. "So, what was your punishment for the 'death match'? Is it bad? I hope not, 'cause if anyone is able to fight Saix and not die in two minutes, they are handy to have around. That caught me by surprise. "So, I'm a tool to you guys now? Can we just get going already? I have to the kitchen duty for a whole month, so I need to return soon to get started."

Axel just scowled at me, and opened a dark corridor. He shoved me through the corridor, and followed close behind. When we arrived at the world called Agrabah, all I could see was desert. Sand dunes were everywhere. We conducted our recon mission, but we saw a trio walking towards our spot. We ran away, up top of a stall. We stood still, watching them at a safe distance. There was a duck, a dog and a boy, no older than 14. He had red clothing on and was waving around a gigantic key at some Shadow Heartless. All that came to my mind was: What the hell is he doing with a giant key? It looks useless!

My train of thought was snapped as Axel grabbed my arm. We RTC and Axel quickly left. He returned shortly with none other than Superior. "Aww, man! Am I in trouble again? I didn't do anything wrong on the missi–" Axel put a hand over my mouth and I tried to bite it. He yelped in pain and surprise, but held his hand there. "Axel, are you saying you found one at last? That would be great news to the Organization. An urgent meeting is in ten minutes. Please go inform everyone, you two. Saix should still be in the living quarters. Most likely in his own room." Dark swirls, well, swirled around him as he disappeared.

"Well, let's go. Hey, yo Xigbar, Xaldin. Get out here! Xem called an urgent meeting. NOW!" we left them and continued on. We knocked on Vexen's lab doors. "Hey, Vexen! Get that lazy brain out and into the Round Room. Urgent meeting!" We just told Lexaeus gently to go to Round Room. Zexion, we did the same. "Saix, time to get your sorry a** out here now! Superior wants a meeting with all of us." He chuckled slightly to himself. "Alright, Axel." I told him. "Get to the meeting room, AFTER we tell everyone." I chuckled aswell.

"Demyx was with Zexion and Vexen, getting healed. Luxord, come on here! Meeting time!" I marched into Marluxia's room, waiting for a scythe to strike beside my head. It never happened, so I just stated the obvious. "Hey, Marly! Meeting, everyone, now!" Larxene was also there, so she got up too. We also disappeared and arrived in the meeting room.

"Welcome, members of the Organization. I apologize for interrupting your activities, but I have a matter to discuss. It involves a Keybearer."

Me: So, how was that! Another cliffhanger! Unfortunately, I wont update for another two weeks. So, please, review and I might pre-write two chapters instead of one, so more for you!

Saix: Why me? Y did you make Karaxi can me?

Me: just cuz I like you that much! Okay?

Xemnas: and besides, its fun putting you in trouble.

Demyx: what about me? You practically killed me!

Me: No, that was Karaxi punching your face. I originally decided to can you, then Xemnas, but I thought Saix was the perfect target. I love berserker form! PLEASE R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Okay, so this chapter is basically the meeting and a scene between Axel and Karaxi. The part that says -in- & -out-, means that she hears those parts while she is KO.

"Finally! We've been waiting long enough to find one. So…" Xigbar exclaimed, annoying Saix in the process. Whenever Xigbar does that, it always annoys Saix. "Will you be quiet? Superior has something to say. Right?" Saix cocked his head towards Xemnas. Xemnas returned the same look. "Indeed. I want no one to speak unless asked a question. Clear?" Everyone nodded.

"As everyone now knows, we have finally found a keyblade bearer. If you ever see him on one of your missions, tail him, then finish the mission and report what you have gathered. It is of great importance that we …" It basically went like that for a good two more hours. I got distracted very quickly by my brother making bubbles and blowing them at Axel. It was funny, until Axel decided Demyx looked nice with burnt hair. Lucky enough, Saix and Xemnas didn't notice. As soon as the meeting was dismissed, I went straight to my room. I didn't know that Axel had followed me to my room.

I entered my room, tired and bored out of my mind. I flopped onto my bed, then heard the door creak open. I recognized the footstep pattern, so I wasn't surprised when Axel poked my back. "What Axel? I'm tired and bored, so please go away." I guessed that he would have respected my wish, but alas, he did not. "Awww, come on Karaxi. I just wanted to play a game with you. So, how about it?" Hmm, that all depends on who is playing and what we are playing. "What are we playing? And is anyone else playing?" Axel just shook his head, making his flaming red hair move with the rhythm. "I was going to play truth or dare, if that's alright?"

I nodded at him, and we sat on my floor. "Okay," Axel asked, "Truth or dare?" I responded truth, so he asked my if I had ever been kissed. I shook my head at him, then asked him the same question. He chose dare, so I got crafty. I told him to put a dog collar on Saix, and call him puppy. He did so, and we continued to play. After about 10 more rounds, I chose dare, and he told me to not refuse what he was about to do. I didn't like the sound of that, but I had to do what he said. I closed my eyes and waited.

He kissed me. Short, but a kiss none the less. "What the?" was all I could manage to say. Axel was doing his happy dance around the room. "I stole your first kiss!" He kept on repeating that over and over. Unfortunate for me, guess who was at the door? Mmhmm. Yep. Saix. He saw the whole thing. A huge smirk came across his face. "Perfect blackmail material. Just wait. I'll get you soon enough! Oh, Superior will be mad that you aren't in the kitchen."

I looked at him. "Well, why aren't you cleaning the floors?" I thought that would shut him up. Nope, I was wrong. "Actually, I was coming to clean yours, but I heard you two in there." I growled at his comment, making him back up a bit. In response, instead of going away, he summoned Lunatic. I summoned Sharp Lullaby, and Axel just stood there watching us getting ready for another death match. What we didn't realize was that he had left and had returned with Xemnas. I looked away for one second and get swatted in the back of my head, making me fly into the opposite wall. Everything went black.

9+7-in- "What the HELL did you do to my sister?" "Nothing!"-out-7-in-"Listen, Karaxi. I never wanted to hurt you like this. The berserker inside of me just took over…"-out-2-in-"When will she wake up? X-face, you did it this time, for sure."-out-1 to 9-in-"Nine, it's been three months since she's been hit. She might not make it."-out-9-in-"Kiara wouldn't give up, so you can't either. Don't give up…It's been five months…"-out-

My head spun as I got up slowly. I glanced around to see Saix sitting in my desk chair, his hands holding his face. I got up really quietly and walked over to him. "Saix, I'm awake now." That made him jump up immediately. "Ka – Ka – Karaxi? Listen, I'm sorry. The berserker inside me took over and I lost control…" It sounded like he was begging. "Did me fainting change you?"

"It might have. While you were asleep, two new members joined. 13 and 14. Their names are Roxas and Xion. I know you've just woken up, but Lord Xemnas said that you are to be in charge of training Xion. Axel is in charge of Roxas…" He never finished because Axel and Demyx ran into my room and hugged me tightly. "Okay guys. Can't breathe…" They realized this and let go. "I have to go now." I left, leaving Axel and Demyx questioning Saix. Poor Saix, I thought.

Me: I ran out of lined paper, so I have to find more.

Axel: Yeah, this is her last sheet of it

Roxas: Thanks for speeding up time, I was wondering if I ever was going to appear.

Me: Thank goodness he didn't read last chapter. *cough*Sora*cough*

Roxas: Who's Sora?

Sora: Me, you nitwit! You're my Nobody, Brainless!

Foxy Roxy: Hmm…Hey change it back! It's R-O-X-A-S. Got it memorized?

Axel: Hey! That's my line!

Me: Well, it was bound to happen soon. Karaxi, I need you!

Karaxi: Yes?

Me: Roxas and Sora are fighting, Axel's no use and I'd rather not use Xemnas or anyone else.

Karaxi: K. Sora, if you call Roxas a nitwit or brainless, you are calling yourself that, because he is YOUR Nobody!

Axel vs. Saix: -She likes you, that's why you're with 15!- -No- -Yes!- -No!-

Xemnas, Zexion, Me and Riku: Shut up!

Riku: I'm in your story, right?

Me: Hell no!

Axel and Saix: *still fighting*

Me: Shut up or you will die when I get more paper!

Axel and Saix: *behind couch. Highfive* Just like old times!

Me: R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-A movie night

I wound my way to the Grey Area, and immediately picked out the two new members. There was a boy and a girl. The boy had blond hair and the girl had her hood up. They were by the Moogle buying something. So, I snuck up behind the blond and grabbed his shoulder. I made him jump, earning a thumbs up from Xigbar for scaring the poor kid, who had been watching.

"Hey, which one of you is Xion?" The girl looked at me expectantly. "Okay, Xion. Meet me in Twilight Town as soon as you are done. And please hurry. I'm not very patient." She nodded at me and then turned around. Hmm, strange kid, I thought as a corridored to the Station Plaza in Twilight Town. There was a wall 3 feet tall, perfect for me to sit on and wait. While sitting down, it felt like forever until she arrived. "Hey Xion!" No response. "You could atleast remove the hood. I want to see what your eyes will tell me. It also bothers me when I can't see someone's eyes." Silence, but she removed her hood. "That's better. Now, what can I see? Oh! Innocent, yet confused and slightly annoyed at my talking so much. Am I right?"

She nodded at me and finally spoke. "I am sorry, but you failed to mention your name. You weren't there when I became a member." I laughed at myself. How could I have forgotten. "Sorry, Xion. I'm Karaxi, Demyx's little sister. I am number 15, although I joined before you. And about my not welcoming you, I was knocked out for 6 months because of Saix. He hit me…" She interrupted me. "Okay, I'll get your background later. I need to do heart collection today. Let's go." Then she thought. "Wait, if you can't collect hearts, then why do they make you come with me?"

"Because, they know I can do HEAVY damage to any heartless, so they want me to 'protect' you from them. Make sure you don't die on us on an easy mission. Savy?" She nodded, although she looked really confused. "Onward! Mush! Charge!"

We carried out our mission, defeating many Scarlet Tangos, Dire Plants and Yellow Operas. Once back at the castle, I disappeared into my room, waiting for Axel to return, so I wouldn't be so bored. When I heard his voice, I literally ran to the Grey Area. "Hey Axel! How was it today?" He rolled his eyes. "Not to bad. Simple heartless. The only problem is that Roxas here was a complete zombie. How about you and Xion?"

"Same thing happened. She was a zombie too…I'm bored. What should we do?" Everyone else was doing something. Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia and Xaldin were playing a card game. Vexen was discussing a scientific theory with Zexion. Lexaeus was sharpening his weapon and Saix was staring out the window. Demyx was arguing with Larxene about something non-important. And Roxas was in a corner, along with Xion in tow. And here Axel and I sat, trying to think of what to do.

Then it hit me. Literally, it did. A disk was thrown at my head. I jumped up, excited. "I've got it! Let's all watch a movie!" Everyone was not as enthusiastic as I was. Xemnas, however, heard it. He must have magic hearing or something. "An excellent idea, 15. Everyone, to the theatre, NOW." When Xemnas gives an order, it is soon followed. Everyone pilled into the theatre, and Xemnas announced that I was to pick the movie we watch. Finally, after browsing our thousands of VHS' and DVDs, I finally decided on one. "Kung Fu Panda!" We watched it, our eyes glued to the screen.

When it was over, I yawned and said my goodnights and went to my bed. I pulled on my blue PJ pants and slipped into my bed. I easily drifted off…

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulders roughly. I cracked one eye open to see Marluxia shaking me. "You screamed your head of like five times. What happened?" My nightmare flooded back in. Heartless. Pain, too much to bear. Scratches all over me, bleeding. A lot of blood, my blood. My heart, gone. Blackness. I came back to reality and stared. "Nightmare of when I became a Nobody." I said as violent quakes racked through my entire body. "Shhh, calm down. You won't ever have a repeat of that ever again."

"I just wish I could forget the entire thing." Marluxia held me closer. "You will. You will." He was interrupted by another voice. "Marluxia, what happened to her? Is she okay?" Demyx raced over to me. He had a look of worry on his face. "Don't worry, I am here. I'm here…"

"You don't suppose someone should stay with her tonight, do you?" My eyes got heavier. "You would do that, Marluxia? Stay with her? That would be really nice of you if you did that…" My brother's voice drifted off when I fell asleep.

It must have been only a few minutes before I screamed again. My brother was still there, along with Marluxia. This time, they said, I had screamed something they could understand: Xemnas. (I know, but I like Xemmy) "Huh?" Demyx asked. I was still half asleep. "Xem-Xemnas. I want Xemnas. He's the only one who can…make it…go…away…" I was almost asleep now. And he who has magical hearing appeared. "You two, I will take it from here. Go back to your rooms. NOW."

He picked me up, and carried me bridal style to his room. For the first time, I saw what he was wearing. No top, just silk PJ pants that were black. He laid me on one side of his bed and laid down on the other side. "No more yelling, okay? Goodnight." He turned off the light and I fell asleep once more.

I woke up once, to find myself practically hugging him. I can't help it if I attach myself to a person if I share a bed. I went to detach myself, but it seems that he woke up from my movement. He said in a very clear voice that I didn't need to do that, so I just hugged him again. His body was warm and I was cold, so all the better.

Next morning I awoke to be staring at Xemnas' yellow, no, golden eyes. "Good morning." He said in a very non-morning voice, surprising me. "Uh, good morning to you too…Superior…" He smiled at me. "Guess what. You have no missions for the next week, including today. And you aren't going anywhere…"

"Who are you and what have you done to Superior?" I asked in an wierded out tone. "This is me, just without coffee. Now, no one is going to bother me today…No one…"

Xemnas: Am I really like that without coffee?

Me: I don't know, I was bored and had time on my hands so this is the masterpiece I produced!

Xion: R&R!


	7. Chapter 7 part one

AN: Okay, sorry, but with school on Tuesday, me really close to getting a laptop and stuff, I haven't updated anything. Sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Karaxi.

-:-

"Xemnas, maybe you should have your coffee first…" I suggested. But alas, him having power over me by just ranking, it made him mad "You can't tell me what to do. No one can! If I wanted to, I could (something that's not meant for T rated fics)." He was looking at me like he was the predator, and I the prey. "S-S-Superior? X-X-Xemnas? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to! That's why!" His voice rumbled in a too low tone. I remembered fear for the rest of that time…

-:-

Zexion's PoV:

I was walking to the library after my mission, because I had finished early, to read some books. I usually take a different way, but today I passed by Xemnas' room. A low moan could be heard from inside. I was going to knock, but the doorhandle twisted. I quickly created an illusion that I was not there, and saw Karaxi come out.

Oh dear god! She had bruises all over her body, and had trouble even limping. She kept almost dragging herself to her room, and closed the door. When she closed her door, I literally raced to Demyx's room. "Demyx! It's Karaxi! She's hurt!"

"WHAT?" Demyx exclaimed "Who? How? What?" Then, he disappeared out his door in a matter of seconds.

-:-

Karaxi's PoV:

My body was in serious pain. Xemnas had bruised it everywhere. The last thing I wanted to do was leet my brother see me… "Karaxi! What the hell happened to you!" yup, my brother "Zexion told me…"

"Don't worry, Dem. I'll be… Agh! Fine. Just a few bruises here and there…" Yeah, nice. Wait, Zexion knew… aww, illusions! "Zexion! You were – ow – spying on – ow - me?" I asked. "No, of course not. I was just walking to the library, and saw you coming out. I suppose you were just too hurting to notice me."

Demyx moved towards me "I never wanted this for you… I'm sorry, it's all my fault…" I shook my head "No, Dem, it's not. It's just…" My eyesight started to fade… close to passing out… Ugh.

-:-

"Karaxi, wake up! Come on, you have to wake up! Come on…" someone was talking to me… Axel? "Huh? Ax-Axel? What happened?" I opened my eyes. "Oh, you passed out and Demyx got all worked up about it. He left an hour ago, crying. Well, you know him. Oh, and Xemnas told us to get to the Grey Area. It's a meeting because Xion doesn't have a chair in the other room. "Okay, lets go!"

He helped me because I was in such a bad shape…

-:-

HAHA! Sorry if it is so short… I am pressed for time, and this is part one. Sorry it is so short!


	8. Chapter 7 Part two

Chapter Seven: Part Two

AN: Okay, so I am in Italian, and have my project done, so I get free time, or boredom time...

-:-

It took us a while, but finally Axel had managed to help me get to the Grey Area. "Ugh, why the H-E-L-L does he find so important that I need to get hurt, again?" I asked to Axel as we arrived. "I dunno. It's something life-changing though. Even Xion is here."

Someone had arranged the furniture so it resembled a giant U. "'Kay, you can get on with it now that Flames for Brains and Limpy are here." Xigbar said. "Oh thanks Xiggy. You know, feeling pity is usually what people do instead of making up nicknames for the injured." I countered.

"How DID you get hurt?" Xigbar asked. I must have turned pale, because he didn't say anything. Saix cleared his throat "Superior?" He nodded "Right. Now it had come to my attention that only a select few are actually listening and doing their jobs, so for the next month, I will be placing Karaxi, Axel, Xion, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion in school."

WHAT? "Superior, I hardly need that building they shove pathetic children into. Why send me?" Zexion questioned. "Because, Six, you shall keep an eye on the others. As for the other members, Twelve will have to be one of their mothers, along with a father. Then, Nine and Fifteen will have a guardian, and finally, Six and Eight will also need a guardian. I will assign positions if no one jumps up."

No one stood up. "Fine. Twelve, be with Eleven and take Thirteen and Fourteen. Hmmm, Ten will take Six and Eight, and Two will take Nine and Fifteen. Your school starts in two days, so I implore you to get everything ready by that time. Dismissed."

"Superior, is this really nesecary? I am more use to the Organization here rather than there." Xemnas heaved a sigh "No, you are going there to keep Axel and others under control."

"Yes, Superior." Wow, Zexion seemed really put out by the sudden arrangement. Anyway, Xigbar came over to me after the room had cleared, leaving only me, Xigbar, Axel and a bubbly brother of mine. "Now will you tell me?"

"Sorry, _Dad. _It's not for the public to hear. Only in the confines of my room or my brother's will I tell you. And only Axel, Demyx and Zexion know. Well, if it wasn't for Zex, no one would know how it happened." He nodded "Alright, Tigger. Let's go."

-:-

We were in my room, and I had just finished explaining "So, please don't tell my secret." He looked, well, stunned for one thing. "But... He... R-R" I cut him off "Please don't say it, it hurts my brain. Anyway, I have to get ready for school. Byes!" I said, pushing him out of my room and falling on my bed, remembering how to cry...

-:-

AN: Okay, I was thinking of them going on vacation, but I'm not in the mood.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

AN: Okay, so I have been busy... Italian language and culture is _hard. _Trust me, it is. And of course, math and science and other stuff... Grr... It has taken me over ten minutes to write just this. DX. Yeah, my ADD is really bad right now at night.

-:-

"Ugh, Axel. When are we going to use the dark corridor? My legs hurt from walking." He smiled "Come on! It's our first day! You should be happy." I glared as we entered the kitchen "Shut up Axel. Why did we wake up at six in the morning?"

I got down some cereal "And besides, this is a stupid idea of the Superior's just to make the castle a little quieter during the day." He followed my actions "Yeah... but with none of them watching us like hawks, we could goof off, like remember that night you and I played T or D?"

"Yeah, when you stole a kiss from me, making me already taken." He smiled an early morning smile "So, you're mine? Okay." I nodded "Whatever Axe. Let's just eat and go wake up the others. Plus Xigbar is driving us. So, we have to get up a grumpy old dude, your bubbly brother, an emo, and two kids that are very sensitive. Great."

I smiled "Get over it, dude. At least we can go off campus at lunch... sneak away to do stuff. Break away from Zexion. That would be nice." Then, guess who enters the kitchen. Saix. "Hey, Saix. Why didn't you want to be a guardian? You would have been good at it. Discipline would be your teaching method."

He mumbled a shut up in my general area, and left. "Okay? That was pointless to say the least. Anyway, let's go get up Dems, so he can wake everyone else up." Axel suggested. I agreed and we walked to my brother's room.

"Get up Demy! It's time for school!" He mumbled something. Then Axel helped me "Hey, Demyx? I'll burn Arpeggio if ya don't get up soon." That got him up "No you won't. Are we the only ones up?" I nodded "Yup! Now, get dressed and get everyone else up! I gotta get dressed. And so does Axel. Kay?"

He nodded, so I left with Axel, and flopped on my bed. "I thought you were excited to go to school today? Or am I wrong?" I looked at him "Shut up Axe. I'm as tired as hell. I don't have the energy to get dressed."

"Yes, otherwise I'll dress you." That made me listen. "Ugh, fine. Now get out and get dressed. I want some privacy." He smiled "Awww... I wanted... never mind." He finished quickly and escaped my room, so I could get dressed.

While doing so, I could hear down the hallway: "Get up everyone! Time for school!" Then a few colourful words then my brother banging on a door. That continued for about five or six times, until everyone was up. Or, at least the school people were.

"I *beep* hate Xemnas. How come we have to get up so early?" Xigbar complained. "Because, Xiggy, we need time to wake up and get everything ready for our first day of school! And you are driving us! So that's why you're up as well!" I was oddly cheerful today. "Ugh, let's get this over with." Zexion said very depressingly.

"Awww, Zexion is acting emo again. Does he need a hug?" I asked. "First off, I am not 'emo' and second, I don't need a hug." I hugged him anyway "All better?" He shook me off "No, I am not 'all better' Fifteen. Leave me alone, I need to think."

It was fun annoying Zexion in the early hours of the day he was dreading. But, my fun wasn't going to last that long, so before I knew it, we were in a Grand Caravan, traveling to the high school. In the back seat were Roxas, Axel and Xion. In the middle was Demyx and me, and in the front was Zexion, refusing to talk to anyone.

In a few minutes, a tall building came into view, causing Xion to glue her face to the back window. "Xion, it's a school, you'll learn to hate it soon enough." Axel said, also dreading this day. "Well, look on the bright side, we are in all of the same classes and know each other, right?" I said, hoping to lift the spirits in the car. I failed, and also noticed that my brother was oddly silent. "Dems, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that I don't particularly have good memories of school." Oh, right. I nearly forgot he was subjected to a lot of bullying when we were younger. "Sorry, I forgot." Man, am I a mean sister or what? I hung my head low, as we pulled into the parking lot at the high school. "Okay, kiddos, time to get out. Have a blast at school. Oh, and Axel, _please_ don't blow up the school." And with that, he drove away, leaving us six standing in front of the school, scared to go into it.

-:-

AN: Okay, so I know that this is going to relate to a whole bunch of people on , so yeah. They're in grade 11, so yeah. Heh, funny penguins of Madagascar... TV show... Bye! Oh, before I forget, please visit my profile and take the poll. It's about pairings for a oneshot. Okay? Now I am signing off.

Axel: And I'm signing on!

Me: No, you're not! *pulls him off my laptop by the ear*

Axel: Ow, okay fine.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

AN: Okay, so this is going to reflect me now, except the seeing her, in school. Karaxi is gonna see her ex, who she doesn't know still why he dumped her, and is crying about it. Seriously, life has almost 0 meaning now for me. No, not turning EMO or suicide thoughts, it's just that the other night, I had a dream, and it held two parts for me to interpret. Part one: That I long for being loved. Second part: Fanfiction idea. So, now I am sorta EMO, if you count not wanting anything to do with life for the moment, and am liking black more and more. Plus, listening to some Avril Lavigne songs doesn't help. Like _Innocence, Keep Holding On, When Your Gone, _and others. (It's been 2 friggin months!)

-:-

_Great to be back where I started. Ah, well, at least I had the others with me this time around. Nothing can go wrong today_. Boy, was I wrong. It seemed that _everything_ went wrong that day.

"Right, so what do we have first?" Axel asked no one in particular. No one answered, and we all had blank stares on our faces. "Maybe I can help you." A familiar voice spoke. I turned around to see who it was, and sure enough, I knew him. And he recognized me too. "K-Kiara? What are you doing here?"

I looked at him, the boy who had broken my heart into a million pieces "What does it look like, Damon? I'm a new kid here." He looked behind me, where everyone else was "And who are they, besides Myde." I took in a deep breath, _should I take revenge on him for dumping me for no good reason?_ "Well, _Damon, _this is Roxas and Xion, they're twins. And that's Zexion and that's Axel, my boyfriend." Knowing Axel, he would play along all too well. "And I love him _so _much. Right, Axey?"

"Of course, my sugar bell. Now, which way am I kicking?" Like I said, all too well. "Axey, you'll get suspended for hurting him. Even though I would enjoy it, him to go through the same pain, you suspended would tear me up." In the background, Roxas and Xion must have been faking gagging while we acted. Zexion was probably just rolling his eyes.

I smirked "Let's go guys. We have math first." So, we left Damon standing there, too stunned to hear the bell ring.

-:-

By lunch, everyone was hating math, except for Zexion. And guess who decided to walk past us at lunch, Damon. Just to make him feel it, I started acting again "Hey, Axe? What do we have after lunch?" He looked over at us. "Well, Sweat Pea, we have art." I thanked him by giving him a too-long-to-be-just-friends hug. I looked over at Damon, and saw him approaching me "What, Damon?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and he led me just out of ear shot for a human, not a Nobody. "Kiara, I know you are faking it, and are trying to make me feel it, but it isn't working. Stop trying. The reason I broke up with you is that I didn't think I could handle you. You seemed too pure, but I still care about you." _Seriously?_ "Listen, Damon. I was trying to get back at you, but I do love Axel. Your cares aren't what I care about. Okay? I don't care anymore. Get that through your head and leave us alone, okay?"

He nodded and walked away while I returned. "You guys heard that, right?" The nodded. Axel spoke softly "So, that means that I still have to act?" I nodded, and turned away slightly. My action didn't go unnoticed, either. "What's the matter, Karaxi?" Axel asked. "N-Nothing. I gotta go, be right back."

I basically ran to the bathroom, and broke down. I heard the first door open and tried to get into a stall. Luckily, it was Xion who opened the door. "Hey, you okay? Everyone is worried." I shook my head, letting the tears spill down "No, Xion. I am not okay. Just seeing him brought back so many human memories, it was overload. I couldn't contain it any longer."

She wrapped an arm around me "Let's go back, and then we can talk." I nodded and followed her out of the washroom. When we came into sight, Axel had a smile on his face, but when we came closer, it disappeared. Same thing for Roxas. Zexion was indifferent to my state.

"What happened?" was all he could say. "I had a breakdown. Too many memories came back when I saw him, I couldn't contain them anymore." I said between sobs. Axel stood, wrapped his arms around me, and just stood there for a few minutes. It was kind of nice. "Shhh... It's alright." Is what he kept repeating in my ear, calming me down in the process. Finally, when I was no longer crying, he let go.

"Now, are you all better?" I nodded "Yeah, but when you kick him, I'll help."

-:-

"So, anything happen today?" Xigbar asked as he drove us back to the castle. "I had a memory overflow. I saw an ex today, and cried. Plus, Demyx was _really _quiet today." Xigbar only nodded as The Castle That Never Was came into view. "Well, I guess we actually have something to report to X-Face."

-:-

Wow, a chapter in under an hour, and finished at midnight. This is how I wish my life was like. *Points to chapter above* But alas, it is not possible. Writing takes my mind off of things that I don't want to think about. Something for my thoughts to be focused on besides _him._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: Okay, so I am typing this in one of my classes, because when I write, it gets my mind off of certain unpleasant subjects. I stayed up until midnight last night writing the previous chapter. And now, I have low energy, ADD and I have no idea how well I will manage Math in the afternoon. So, onwards! (Is that an actual word?)

-:-

A few days had passed, and now it is the weekend, the two days we have off before we go back to that evil place. Although, if you consider the Organization an evil one, then what is school? Anyway, it was the weekend, and I had no idea on what to do. Neither did anyone else. Yes, we were exempt from missions, but that didn't help. Xemnas had suggested that we do homework, but Xiggy had said 'as if, they won't do it.' So, now we are bored.

While I was trying to think of something to do, there was knock on my door. "Go away, I'm busy." The voice answered "No, you're not, you're bored." I answered back, agitated "That's what I said, I'm busy being bored! Now go away, I'm trying to enjoy it while it lasts."

I heard footsteps fading, so I figured whoever it was, had left. Unfortunately, the person returned, along with an angry other person. "Hi Axel and Superior! Uh, did I do something?" Axel nodded "Yeah, you shooed away while I was trying to get you to the meeting. Now go." Why did Axel suddenly have a change in personality? I never had time to question, because I was practically shoved into the hallway, and pushed into the Round Room. "You know, that hurts when you do that. I can walk by myself, you know."

He just pushed me a little more, then went up to his throne. Xemnas did the same, leaving me to follow the leader, literally. I did so, then the meeting began. "So, after the first week of school, what have you all learned?"

"Well, I learned that if too many memories of one thing overflood you, you break down. I did." I said, in an almost scared way. "I learned that to be human is to be an idiot." Zexion said, monotone heavy in his voice. "I learned that when a girl sees her ex, she cries a lot." Thanks Xion, love you too! Not. My brother was next "Well, I'm not that afraid of it anymore…" Yeah, he had gotten past most of it, and realized that if you are new in high school, people will leave you alone. Roxas had learned that you see and hear _everything_ in high school. Finally, it was Axel's turn.

"Well, uh. I learned how to solve a graph?" I did a mental face palm, _they asked _you _the question, you dolt._ "Yeah, _y_=m_x_+b, I think. Yeah, something like that." Ugh, Axel. "So no other lessons? Perhaps that will aid you later on, because we all know that you can't even figure out what 25² is." I said. "Well, uh, let me think…" (Insert Jeopardy theme in here) "Okay, if you comfort a crying girl, she'll feel better instantly."

Why is it always around me? And why is Xion in here? Oh well. "Who was the girl who cried?" Someone asked. "Hmm, she has the same hair colour as my brother, has bangs like Zexion and wears a *** black coat! Who'd ya think?" There was silence after that.

Finally, Saix broke the silence "Is that actually true? That sounds far from real." _Must. Remain. Calm. _"No, it a total lie and we actually have another person in here. Saix, your hair is blue, yet you don't die it. And that is hardly a natural colour. Listen, have someone bring a video camera on Monday, and tape me. I possibly will cry. Now stop trying to get every little detail out!" Why was I acting like Larxene?

"Dismissed." was all that Xemnas said, like in most meetings. He would state what he would rather discuss, but then someone would say something, causing us to go way off topic and have two or more arguing Nobodies. Then, before anyone gets out a weapon, he dismisses us. That is why we never get anything done. We argue and fight, never doing actual work. Well, aside from Roxas and Xion, we don't do much. Plus, with both of them not doing collections, why did he send them? Perhaps to test something. I really don't know.

Before I knew where I was going, I was in front of a door, with a huge _VIII _on it. Axel's room, why? It was like my mind was doing this on its own, because I opened the door, to find it empty. Hmm, where is he? Anyway, I decided to wait, so I laid down on the floor. (Weird, I know.)

It took a while, but finally he came in, starting to unzip his coat. But before he got it half way, he tripped over me. "Wha? What are you doing in my room? This is my room. Yours is down the hallway."

"Can't I talk to you? Jeez, why are you moody today?" He just zipped his coat up "Not now, I've got something to think about." Of course he does. "No, Axel. Now. I want to know now. I'm you friend, you can tell me. Please, I want to know."

"Fine, just don't tell Roxas or Xion anything I say, okay. I can't hurt the kids anymore. Okay, so you know that Xion and Roxas have the keyblade, right? Well, I gotta go to our second castle in a month, and, well, Roxas' Somebody is a Keyblade Master. Long story short, I'm going away for a little bit. So are a few others. But that's not it. The other reason I'm not in such a good mood is that Saix talked to me, and said that he suspects that a few members are planning to overthrow the Organization. And, as a personal favor for Saix, I've gotta… eliminate them."

"What? Who else is going? Please, tell me." He stared at the wall "Four, Five, Six, Eleven and Twelve. There, now please go." I wanted to know more, but something held me back. "Alright, I won't tell a soul."

I left with a lot on my mind.

-:-

AN: Okay, so a few notes. I do actually lay on the floor in my house when I'm waiting for someone. At the top of my stairs, doorways, kitchen, you name it. So, this is just a filler chapter really, but a long one at that. Somehow, I didn't like this one.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

AN: Okay, this is also a filler chapter, I think. Most likely it will be. Oh, and as of today, this story has had 543 hits since it was started! Yays! That makes me happy. Anyway, on with the chapter that I have no idea what will happen in!

-:-

It was the last week that we had to go to school, and that was where things went terrible.

I woke up at six, like I did every day, but something felt wrong. I yawned and stretched as I walked to my dresser to get on some regular clothes. I hummed while I did that, earning my thoughts to go all over the place. _Why am I happy?_ I was about to answer myself, but there was a knock on my door, so I opened it. "Come on, Roxas, why are you here? I was in the middle of thinking." (Warning: Do not interrupt while thinking. May cause explosions.)

"Sorry, but have you seen Axel lately? He's acting really weird and he won't tell me. I was thinking that maybe he would tell you." Oh boy. "Well, I'll try to see if I can get it out of him. It might not work, though. You know him, if he wants to keep a secret, it'll stay a secret. Or until it starts eating him. Then he blurts it out."

He sulked away from my room, so I left to find Axel. I eventually found him, not in the Grey Area, not in the kitchen, but in his room, sleeping. His arm was hanging off the side of his bed, his head leaned casually against his pillow. I didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful when he slept. But too bad, it was school today and he needed to get up.

"Yo, Axel! Time to get your lazy butt outta bed! Come on, get up!" I yelled in his ear, making sure he heard me. He did, but he just rolled over and swatted at my face "Go… away… I'm sleepin'"

I had hoped I wouldn't need to do a bad thing, but I had no other choice. So, I went to find a bucket. I filled said bucket with icy cold water and brought it back to his room. I dipped a finger in it, brought it out and held it above his forehead. A single water droplet fell onto his face, and he still didn't get up. Plan C. This one is surely the one way to get a pyro to want to kill you.

I held the bucket over his face. Axel's face, prepare to meet Cold Water! I tipped it over and the entire bucket of water fell onto his face, waking him up, and not into a good mood. "Whoever the hell did that, they are gonna pay!"

"Aww, Axel, you wouldn't kill me, would you?" Just for good measure, I gave him a hug. "All better?" His eyes looked like fire "No, I am not 'all better'. I'm soaking wet, I'm cold and my bed is wet too! How could you?"

_Easy, I get a bucket of cold water and dump it on you!_ "Sorry, but you wouldn't get up otherwise. I had to get you up. Plus, Roxas is worried about how you are behaving. Why can't he know? He came to me to talk to you ." He groaned, "Ugh, tell him I've got orders against that. And now I know why every kid hates school. It makes you get up at ungawdly hours. Ugh."

-:-

Eventually, I managed to get everyone into the kitchen for breakfast. Axel was dressed, sort of. He was wearing black flannel PJ pants and a black T-shirt. Roxas did the same thing with his choice of clothes for the day. Xion had on jeans that flaired at the bottom and a shirt that hugged her tightly. Zexion looked completely emo, Demyx was wearing jeans and a T-shirt and I was wearing capri's with a T-shirt similar to Xion's.

"Axel, you know you are only half dressed?" He smiled "No, I'm fully clothed. Nothing is showing and these are comfy. So there." _He does have a point. _Shut up, brain. _No, I will not, thank you very much. _Alright, I just won't listen to you.

I was in a sort of trance, so someone waved their hand in my face. "Sorry, I was having a battle with my brain, and I was losing." I earned many weird looks before being shoved into the vehicle that took us to school.

-:-

"So, any homework?" Xiggy asked us as we drove home. We all shook our heads, meaning that we either didn't have any, or didn't want to do it. When we arrived at the castle that never was, I immediately ran to my room and flopped on my bed, relieved to be home. Although, is this home?

Again, I was interrupted of thinking by yet another stupid knock on my door. "This had better be good." A muffled voice answered "It is. Me and you are skipping tomorrow." Wait, _what?_ I opened the door and let him in. "Axe, do you really think we should do that? I mean, what if we are caught?"

"So? It's the last week for us, so why not break a few rules here and there? All they said is that I can't burn the school. They didn't say we can't skip. So let's grab some munny, and go find a store to get candy from. Alright?" I nodded in defeat "Fine."…

-:-

"See, isn't this fun?" He asked me. We had ditched the others at break and walked to a store that sold candy. "Yeah, I guess." I said gloomily. He noticed it "What's wrong? You're not scared, are you?"

"No, I'm just worried about the others. How do they function when the crazy person and the peacekeeper are gone? Oh well…" He looked over at me while we walked "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

-:-

AN: Wow, two chapters in under 3 hours, and they aren't that bad… but I should be getting to work… XD. A little OCxAxel is coming up. The next chapter or 2 won't be out until Wednesday this week… YAYS!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: Okay, as I promised, a AxelxOC scene... Later on in this chapter! Yes, I said Wednesday, but today's Tuesday and I have access to a laptop at school! So, it won't be a heavy scene, but a scene none the less.

-:-

I shook my head lazily "Not that I can think of right now. I'm just wondering what they are doing, and how much trouble we'll get in." He started walking _really _close to me, and soon enough, wrapped his arm around me "Well, what about a going away present? I need one, you know."

I punched him in the arm "Well, then you have to wait 'till we get back to the castle. I'm not about to give it to you right now, here in the open." His face lit up as he opened a Dark Corridor, and stepped through, leaving me to follow.

-After school: School parking lot-

"Where are they?" Xigbar asked, frustrated at the situation "Whatever, they can come home on their own." And left.

-CTNW-

"Okay, now what is my present?" I smiled, loving the suspense that was building up inside of Axel. "Please?" I smirked "Let's go get in trouble, then I'll give it to you."

Before he could ask, I pulled him down a hall, towards... Xemnas' office. He realized that, and tried to pull away, but I had an extremely firm grip. "Why?" I looked at him "Because, he'll ground us or something stupid, or possibly let us not go back... giving us free time." He caught on quickly, as usual.

I approached the door and knocked. A muffled voice told us to enter, so we did. Xemnas had his head down, looking closely at some reports. "Yes? I'm very busy–" then he noticed it was us, "Why are you back early?" I smiled "Because, I convinced Axel to skip with me. I was bored, and I already know all the stuff they teach there. Same with Axel, just that he doesn't show it."

"That is unacceptable. You both are very aware of what was ecpected..." _Blah, blah, blah. Shut up Xemnas. Just skip to the punishment already. _"So, as in light of your actions, you two are to stay here for the rest of the week, constantly doing my paperwork." _Score! Wait... paper...work? Oh well. No more school. _To make it sound like I was annoyed at the punishment, I opened my mouth to complain, but was cut off. "Here are two piles. One for each of you. Now, I expect them to be on this desk by tomorrow, midnight. Dismissed."

Once out of the office, we smiled. Now I could talk about it freely. "So, after we dump these on your desk, what's gonna happen?" Huh? "Wait, why _my _desk? Why not yours?" He gave in as we entered his room. I dumped mine and his stuff on his desk "So, are you ready?" He nodded eagerly.

"Okay." I smiled as he came closer to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back with such force that we both fell onto the floor. I laughed as I remembered when we played T or D. "What?" I laughed "Just remembering something." He shrugged it off and almost tackled me. His bed was still wet from my actions this morning, so we stayed on the floor.

His hand brushed my cheek, giving me the goose bumps. He did that again, but I was ready. I took his hand and pressed it against my neck. He was brushing it through my hair when I surprised him. Literally, he was in shock after what I did. I leaned in, and made my lips brush against his. "Oh, you think you can do that?"

"I know I can. You liked it, don't forget it." His face fell a little as I started to pull away. "That's it? Remember who technically owns you." _Right, Axel does._ "Alright, so what now? I suppose you have a certain wish?" He nodded "Indeed I do."

-Somewhere in the CTNW-

"Where the hell are they? Superior, have you seen them?" Xigbar asked. "Yes, Two. And they won't be leaving their rooms for a while. I have set them the task of doing the paper work for the remainder of the week."

-Axel's Room-

"Axel, what do you have in mind?" He flashed a smirk "This." And with a quick movement, his coat was off, and he had on just a pair of black jeans. "Oh, it's not going too far, right?" He nodded "Sure, of that's what you want. You're fine just the way you are." And with that, he pulled me into a deep kiss...

-:-

AN: Okay, so I lied a little, it's this chapter and next chapter. Oh, they changed outfits when they were on the little walk, in order to enter a Dark Corridor. TTFN!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Fourteen

AN: Okay, so I am _very _tired right now. Yes, even though it is only nine at night, I am tired. My body can only handle so much. Staying up till two on Saturday night, midnight (crying) on Sunday night, and ten last night. If I do the math, I should have been asleep an hour ago. Whatever, I'm breaking the... never mind. Oh, if you want to skip Axel being yelled at, go to the part where she plays 99

-:-

After a while, he pulled me in closer to his body, heat radiating of his bare chest, soaking through my black coat, warming me inside. Ah, if only this would last forever. But, alas, it could not. Someone had to knock on the door. "Hey, Axel? Can I come in?" It was my brother. "Uh, lemme get dressed. I was sleeping."_Yeah, nice cover up, Axel. _He motioned for me to hide under the bed, and so I did just that.

"Ready." And I heard the door open and a set of feet enter. "Axel, have you seen my sister? I know she was with you today, so where is she now?" _Please don't do something stupid, please. _"Well, did you try the kitchen or the library?"

I heard my brother turn and leave, finally after some minutes of pure silence. When his footfalls had completely vanished, I came out. "I guess I'd better get going." I turned to leave, but a hand stopped me. "Wait. I've got something to tell you.

"Alright, a while back, when Xemnas was figuring out the CO team, he also put you on it. But I don't think you should go. It might be dangerous... too dangerous for you at least."

_Wait, what? Did he just say that?_ "Axel, why didn't you tell me? CO will not be too dangerous for me, and you know that. If I can beat Saix, or at least almost beat him, then what is too dangerous for me, huh? I am going, and that is final. You ... used... me... I'm such an idiot!" I exclaimed into the air, frustrated with the whole situation.

"Listen, I know..." My temper rose a little bit "No, you listen. You used me! Why and how? Why the hell did you do that Axel? AGH!" I yelled, kicking a wall, which got a fairly large dent in it. "You know what, I'm not talking to you. I'm giving you the silent treatment. Good bye!" I yelled as I slammed his door, crying out again.

This is not a good time to cross my path "Gah, I want to kill somebody!" Thankfully, only one person walked by me, and it isn't advised you try to kill him. "Xemnas, were you aware that Axel is a two faced..." the cuss words just spilled out of me, astonishing him.

"No, but I am now. Please don't cuss in this castle again." I nodded and continued on my way to the Grey Area. When I got there, I looked for someone who wouldn't kill me, but would actually engage in combat. Roxas, no. Xion, no. Xigbar, no. Saix, yes. "Saix, can I kill you?"

He turned to me "And why would I let you do that?" I repeated the same thing I had said to Xemnas, and his mouth fell open. I guess that he didn't know that I knew such colourful words. "Please, just fight me?" He shook his head "No, go play a game with Luxord or something."

A very good idea, thanks Saix. Luxord was at a table, dealing cards to himself and Pretty Boy. "Can I join?" He nodded and dealt me cards too. Only three. Wait... "What are we playing?" He smiled "It's called 'Ninety Nine.' It's fun." He then explained the rules, and we played.

-:-

"What! How could I have lost? Not fair! You cheated on this, Marluxia!" Luxord exclaimed. "Did not! And Karaxi knows it, right?" _Yeah, like I'm gonna be sucked into one of these conflicts._ "No, I don't know. I'm just a kid, remember?"

-:-

AN: Ugh, sorry guys. Next chapter will be more interesting. And also they leave for CO! Plus, please bear with me when I write about it. I have NO idea on what happens in CO, just an educated guess that's all. So, TTFN (Or good night) (Its Tuesday and a quarter to ten. Stupid day has not enough hours in it.)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

AN: Okay, as promised, I updated today. Now, I'll do another one. I have no idea how long this one will be, because I just don't know. Plus, I am aware that the CO dream team leaves after Day 25, but I stretched it a little bit. HEHE.

-:-

Finally, after a whole bunch of paperwork, the week was over. And, time for us to leave. Today was the day when we left for CO, and do stuff there. I really had no idea of what we were doing at Castle Oblivion when we got there.

"Why does she get to go? Why can't I go too?" my brother whined at Xemnas early this morning. "Because, Nine, you can hardly keep up with your missions, while she does extra. That is why she is going and you aren't." Anyone could tell that Demyx didn't like my going and his staying. "But what if she gets hurt? Huh?"

"Nine, she is going, end of this conversation. Go do your mission for today." My brother exited the room, not sure how to act. He came up to me in the Grey Area "Just promise me that you'll be safe." I nodded as I headed over to where Axel was. Roxas hadn't shown up yet, but we weren't about to wait for him. "Ready?" I asked.

He nodded and stepped through a corridor that led us to Castle Oblivion. Once I stepped out of it, I was surprised. I had hoped it wouldn't be all white. "Ah, why is it all white? White isn't even a real color! It's a tint! And black is a shade! This is stupid; I'm going to Vexen to complain."

"Why him?" Grr. "Because, he's the highest ranking member here." He stopped me "Well, that may be true, but Marluxia is actually the Lord of Castle Oblivion now." _Wait, what did he just say? Marluxia, _Lord _of Castle Oblivion? Ha! Nice joke Axel. _Then I saw his face "What, you're serious? Fine."

-:-

I eventually found Pretty Boy. He was talking to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her white dress almost blended her entity into the walls, if it wasn't for her pale skin. He noticed me come in "Ah and here is your new friend, play nice with each other." Before he could leave, I grabbed his hood "Hey, I came to ask you a question. Why is everything so _white_? It is so boring; maybe a little of a pale blue on some walls, some pale pink, pale green and some red would bring this place to life, wouldn't it?"

"No, it's going to stay white as long as we reside here. You understand my rules, water demon?" _Hey! No one calls me that!_ "Hey, Pretty Boy? When's the wedding, I've got the perfect dress for you! Yeah, I said that, now bring it on! Or are you too afraid of breaking a nail? I'm so scared!" My back was at the door and my hand on the handle. I was ready to run if he came after me.

I was wrong. He went through a corridor, and appeared right beside me, grabbing onto my hood "And what do you think I'm going to do? I might make you fade, or I might set you the task of keeping Namine here company forever. Which one will you choose?"

"Uh, Namine?" I asked, hoping I was right. I was. "Good choice. Now stay in here with her at all times. Never leave. Your sentence is the same as hers." And he left. Stupid Marluxia. Like I'm going to stay here forever." I looked over at Namine's face, which had lit up some after hearing of my staying here.

"Look, Namine. I'll be right back. I just have a score to settle." So, I left her there, sitting a little white chair, wondering what I had meant. Oh, I meant to do something; kick Marluxia's behind to Kingdom Hearts and back.

-:-

It took me forever, because apparently he was looking for me too; he has checked to make sure I hadn't ditched Namine, and it looked like I had. We actually bumped into each other, down on the lower levels. "Why didn't you stay where I had you?" _Oh, easy. I just open the door, walk out and close it again. Simple. Oh, pardon me, why? _"Because, I want to beat you in a fight. Simple as that."

"You know that I am already more powerful than you are. But, if that is what the lady wishes, then _fine_!" He summoned Graceful Dahlia and I summoned Sharp Lullaby, ready for battle.

We got into our battle stance, and I made the first attack. I threw one disk at him, but he knocked it back easily. _Why is this so familiar? Oh, right, the alcohol incident._ He tan at me and swung his scythe at my face, but I easily dodged it.

The battle between us lasted for a little longer, until I started to lose energy. My attacks got less powerful, less quick. My blocks were slower and I could barely hold them up for a long time. "And this is why I always win." He swung his scythe at me, and it cut me in the hip, forcing me to the floor. Funny enough, the song _Keep Holding On _by _Avril Lavigne _played in my head.

My vision was fading slowly as the pain was settling in. Before I blacked out, I looked up and saw that Axel had blocked the scythe from making me fade completely. "Axel?" I asked in a weak voice. He barely noticed it, and started to argue this the Graceful Assassin.

I held my side tightly with one hand, and used the other to get up. As soon as I was standing up, my vision turned to grayscale and I felt like I would tip over. I managed to make it back to the third floor, and found Zexion.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like someone tried to make you fade." _If only you knew, Zexion, if only. _"Well, here. I'll go get Vexen and he'll stitch up the wound." He left via Dark Corridor, and returned shortly. Me and Vexen weren't enemies, but we didn't talk much.

"And how did this happen?" Zexion shook his head "She didn't tell me yet. I saw blood of a Nobody, and went to you." He nodded "How did this happen?" I managed to sit up "Ugh, I complained that it was too white in here, so he got mad and called me a water demon. So, I asked if he was going to a wedding soon and that I had a perfect dress for him to wear. He got mad and told me that I was to stay in the same room as Namine forever. I disagreed, so I went looking for him. We fought, I lost energy quicker than him and he got me. But Axel blocked the final blow from him, saving me from fading." I let out a breath as soon as I had finished that.

Both nodded and Vexen gave instructions to Zexion. When he came back, I was laid on my side so they could stitch it up. I removed the now slashed piece of leather and pulled up my shirt a tid bit, only for the wound to show.

After a painful hour and a half of this, I was allowed to stand up, my vision still going into grey scale and me feeling a bit tipsy. "Thanks. I had better go back to Namine. She might wonder where I am." I put on my coat, and entered a corridor into Namine's room. "Oh, there you are." Was all she said, not noticing my non-focusing on her. I couldn't focus on anything actually.

I nodded and sat down on the floor "This is going to be a painful part of my life."

-:-

AN: Okay, so this is a longer chapter, but I still have time for one more today! Yays! Oh, and if this story get 50 reviews, the Fiftieth reviewer gets a one shot written by me. But you have to be able to correspond with me. Ie. An account or give me your email.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

AN: Okay, so not a lot to say, just that I want reviews! They don't need to be signed or anything! Just review so I don't have to make someone cry. Trust me; I could torture a character by isolation. That alone makes me cry.

-:-

Almost two months have passed and we have lost three members, none to Sora. Yes, that evil kid is here, making me miserable. Namine is re arranging his memories, leaving me to think. Let's see, Axel killed Vexen, Repliku killed Lexaeus and both Axel and Repliku killed Zexion. I kind of hate Repliku with a passion. He's an imperfect replica, of Vexen's, of Riku, who is in the lower levels of this blasted castle.

And what am I doing? Well, besides thinking all the time, I am plotting to help that annoying kid Sora to kill Marluxia. Although, I have a feeling that Larxene is next. Maybe I'll help him there too.

With my mind made up, I left Namine to her drawing and searched for the kid. I found him wandering around a hallway, lost. "Hey, kid, wait up!" I yelled to him. He was with an oversized dog and an oversized duck. "Sora, another one!" The dog yelled. "Well, why do I get judged on what I wear? I'm going to help you. Jeez, you're not the only people who want Larxene and Marluxia dead."

His face changed "Really?" Wow, this kid was worse than me. "Yeah, look, just because I'm with them doesn't mean that I have to love them all. That would just be weird. You see that door? Well, Larxene is through there. I'll help you if you want me to. She can be tricky, and an evil person. Watch your every move."

"Why are you helping us?" He asked. Stupid kid. "I've already told you, I despise them. Now let's go before she gets annoyed. That would just make your job even harder." _Please get it this time, kid. I'm not explaining it again._ "Alright, let's go."

-:-

"Thank you for leading them to me, Karaxi. My job is a lot easier now." Grr "No, Larxene. Your job is harder now, because I'm helping him fight _you._" She laughed "We'll see." She said, then put a barrier between me and Sora.

I started cursing at her violently, making her laugh even more "Just wait until Marluxia finds out that you defied his orders. Then you'll pay." Stupid Larxene "No, he won't find out because you'll be gone." _Shut up Larxene. _

-:-

"See, I was right Larxene. You're gone and out of his way." I said, standing over her. Her barrier had broke when she started to fade. "No, this isn't happening!" Then, _poof! _she's gone. "Nice job Sora. Now, Pretty Boy's turn." I still hadn't told him about Axel, but he already knew about him. "What about the guy who killed Vexen?"

"Oh, him. I'll get him while you get Marluxia. We'll take them out at the same time. Sound good? Now, go find Marluxia before he finds you," I looked at my coat, covering my scar, "otherwise, you're in trouble." I left him standing there, shocked at what I had just said and did. Yeah, I ditched him, but he'll find Marluxia soon enough.

I went back to Namine's room, so he wouldn't know, but he was already in there. "So, you've been helping him? Well, let's see his face when I tell him. I know you intend to fight Axel while he fights me. Namine told me everything that was happening. Go, lead him to where I usually am, and we'll see."

He disappeared, and I turned to leave, but before I was fully gone, I heard Namine: "I wish I could warn him." _You can, Namine. Just wait and you will._

When I was at Sora's side again, he asked where I went. "Eh, just finding where Marluxia is." So, I led them to the room Marluxia had said, and was surprised. Axel was there, chakrams out and everything "So, you're gonna fight me, Karaxi? After what I had said, after what you promised your brother, you want to fade now?"

"I do if it means Sora defeating Marluxia." Marluxia laughed "Very well played, both of you. I congratulate you on your acting skills. But, it seems that you haven't fooled me. Sora, she never intended to hurt him, much less let him fade. She was just playing you for me. And I have to admit, she did fairly well. Much better than Axel or Larxene did. Now, both shall go along with you."

-:-

The battle looked tough, because I was standing on the side lines, along with Axel. We were stuck there by some vines Marluxia had made appear out of the marble floor. "Well, so much for me and you fighting. I guess we just stay here, and hope one of them dies. If Marluxia dies, good on the kid. If not, well, we're screwed." He nodded.

"That's true." _Wait… _"Hey, Axel? Why did you help Repliku kill Zexion?" He shrugged "He was in the way." I looked at him funny "So, you're saying that if I block your way, you'll kill me too?"

He shook his head slowly "No, not like that. It's different… it's a … guy thing." _Oh, a guy thing, yes, that makes total sense now. NOT._

-:-

AN: So, review! Please, otherwise, I'll torture Demmy with something evil in my brain!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

AN: Okay, so I've had one person ask for me to not torture Dems, and one asked for me to torture him, so in your reviews, state either I should or shouldn't torture him. Okay? On with the chapter!

-:-

Eventually, Sora won, and we were released. "Thanks Sora, you did well." I told him, happy to be out of those evil plant things. "So, what did he mean by acting?" I looked at him "Look, kid. What he said was only half true. I wasn't planning on killing Axel, but I did do it to help him sort of. Plus, with him out of the way, how about we go see Namine? She's wanted to see you for a very long time. She's up a few flights of stairs and down two hallways."

"What about you two?" He asked. _Stupid kid can't stay out of peoples business for his own good._ "Oh, just going to tell my brother that I made it out alive." He nodded and left. Just as he rounded a corner with his companions, Axel grabbed my wrist and pulled me through a Dark Corridor. "Jeez, Axel. You couldn't just hold on a little tighter, I think I might fall into oblivion." As I said that, he tightened his grip even harder.

We arrived at the Castle That Never Was, me trying to loosen his death grip on my wrist. "Oh my Gee! You're back! I love you so much!" Was what my brother greeted me with. "Nice to see you too, Dems. I gotta go somewhere." Then he realized the lack of live bodies "Where is everyone else? What... oh." Yeah, he remembered that we had sent the message that everyone was dead. I myself had died a little inside when I found out that Axel had killed Vexen and assisted in killing Zexion.

I warped to the Round Room and announced my arrival by yelling "Yo, I'm back! Anyone miss me while I was gone? Eh, what did I miss? Anyway, that Sora kid is a tough one; you might want to watch it. He nearly _killed _me."

"Fifteen, we already know that he only succeeded in making Eleven and Twelve fade. Eight was the one who took out the rest." _Oh, so that's how the received the reports. Axel killed them off, not Repliku. Wait, they didn't even know about Repliku. I probably shouldn't tell them about him._ "Nothing happen, okay. I owe a few games to Luxord for being away. After those idiots faded, Luxord has no one to play with except me and Xigbar. So, see ya!"

"Just wait a moment, Fifteen. You asked if anything had happened, and I will give you an answer." Xemnas said. Oh, I love answers. "We have spotted a new world. Your brother did recon on it a few days ago. The world is called Pixie Hallow, and we will be doing more recon there in the near future. You are dismissed."

Oh, a new world. Dems should know all about it, I'll go visit him. I found him laying around in the Grey Area, apparently waiting for me. "Hey, Demyx? Can I ask you about the new world?" He looked up "Sure. I suppose you want all the details. So, when you go there for the first time, you turn into either a piece of dandelion fluff, a flower petal or a leaf. Then, you land in this big tree and some fairy pours this sparkly stuff on you, making you a fairy. Then their queen comes, says a few words and helps you fly. Then, you get your talent. Mine was water, like my power. Although, they only have nice ones, no fire or destruction type powers. Then, a girl came down to greet me. She had long black hair and was named Silvermist. She's kind of misty, like the way she talks. Anyway, before I had to return, I met a garden fairy named Rosetta, a light fairy named Iradessa, an animal fairy named Fawn, and a tinker fairy named Tinkerbell. They seemed really nice and helped me around. I'm going back tomorrow for some more recon. Would you like to come?"

I nodded "Yes please. That would be fun. Thanks Dems. I'll see ya around. I've got to eat something soon."

-:-

"But what do you mean I can't go with my brother? I will just help him! I don't want to go with Roxas; he's boring to work with. Please?" I begged Saix early that morning. "No, now here is your mission for today. Go." _Alright, mister bossy – Hey! What do you know; I've got a mission there today after all! _ Score one for me. "Uh, thanks Saix. I gotta go." I went to go find Demyx and Sor-Roxas. Why did I almost call him Sora? Anyway, they were in their rooms; Roxas playing _Grand Theft Auto _with Axel and Demyx sleeping. I hate waking up guys, they don't wake up good.

"So," I said when they finally went with me to the Grey Area, "me and Roxy here have to see if there is Heartless there and you gotta do recon, right?" He nodded "Yah, just stick to whoever gets you; they'll help you out. I'm already a fairy, but you two have to go through the whole ceremony thing. Have fun. Oh, by the way, one of you two will arrive an hour before the other. See ya in Pixie Hallow." And he left, leaving us to get there on our own.

-:-

AN: Okay, so I'm thinking of doing a theme challenge or what not, or just writing a one-shot. Which ever one I feel like writing after I save this. Most likely a oneshot, with either Axel and Saix as the pairing or some other one that I favour.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

AN: Okay, so at the pace I'm going, this story will be finished by the New Year! I just realized that… I was thrilled that when I check my stats for this story this morning, on Wednesday, I had 101 hits. I was surprised by that. Anyway, I put up a one shot that made me cry, so I have decided that I won't torture Dems here. But, just as a heads up, I'm writing a new story after this one is finished.

-:-

So, I was standing in front of a portal, waiting for Roxas to get the courage to be turned into a piece of dandelion fluff, a flower petal or a leaf for a few minutes. "Come on, Roxas. It will only last a few minutes. And besides, I have a feeling that you will keep the power over light in this world too. Get moving."

He slowly walked into it, leaving me to follow.

-:-

_I knew it, I'm a dandelion fluff. Wait, there's something up ahead… I can feel something touching my fluffiness… is that ground? _Even though I had lost everything else, I could think and feel. _What is that trickling down my back? It feels warm…_

_POOF!_ I opened my eyes and looked around. _So bright… but that light is too bright…_ "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. I trust you found your way alright?" Huh, the bright light was speaking to me. "I think I did."

The bright light was starting to get clearer in my vision. She was still bright, but was sparkly gold. Her wings matched her dress. She brought her hands behind me and I felt them run against something that wasn't there before.

Wings. I started to flap them and soon enough, I was flying. I landed and some mushrooms appeared out of the floor. I looked around and fairies with different colors on brought different things. I can't say items because there was a whirlwind and an orb of water, both not items.

"Go and find your talent." Was what she said. _Yeah, I'll go to that water orb right now._ I walked towards it and grabbed it into my hands. It stayed; no big surprise there. The very sparkly fairy came over to me "Come water fairies, and welcome Kiara." Then she disappeared into sparkly dust. _Wait, how did she guess my new name?_

A girl with long dark blue hair came down from where she was sitting "Hey, I'm Silvermist. Welcome to Pixie Hallow. You're going to like it here. We just got a new fairy a couple days ago too. His hair is almost like yours, too. Maybe you should meet him." _Wow, this girl is… I can't describe her just yet. No words are there. _"Okay." I agreed, knowing it was Demyx.

-:-

She had led me over to a river that had houses along its banks. Funny thing is, they were made of flowers. "Where is he? His name is Myde, but he's a bit lazy." _Yup, my brother._ "Say, Silvermist? What do water fairies do? I mean, besides the obvious."

"Oh, well, in the spring we help the garden fairies water plants, in the summer, we stay on the Mainland to help with everything and in the fall, we help lift the mist and put dew drops on spider webs. It is actually really fun. Oh, there he is. Myde, can you come here and help her, I've got to go."

My brother nodded and flew over to me "Hey, what's your name?" I laughed inside a little "It's Kiara. Nice to meet you, _Myde._ What are we going to do?" He took me out of earshot a little "Well, wait for Roxas and do more recon. I think that is where Silvermist went. So, what should we do now?"

"Wait for Roxas."

-:-

"Oh my goodness, that was amazing." I exclaimed as I flopped down on a couch in the Grey Area. Only three people were there: Axel, me and Xigbar. They wanted to know how it went on my mission.

"Well, I turned into a piece of dandelion fluff, got blinded by light, had wings, met a really mystic girl and had a blast holding water. Did I mention that I flew?" They nodded slowly, then Axel spoke "Well, I'm pretty sure that I'd be a fire one." I shook my head "No, they only have nature talents and tinkers. No fire or space talents. Although, Axel would be a good Fast Flying fairy, and I don't think you want to go there, Xiggy. It's full of flowers and cuteness."

-:-

By the time I had answered all of their questions, I was hungry. Trust me, flying takes it out of you. After I had eaten as much as I could, I returned to my room, waiting for tomorrow, when I would take Axel. I don't think that is a bright idea though.

When I was deep asleep, someone burst into my room. "Get up, an important meeting has been called. Get up!" It was Axel. I looked at my alarm clock; 5:30 in the morning. Who the hell gives an important meeting at this time? Xemnas or Saix, that's who. "I don't care; just give me time to get up."

"No time to. Stay in pajamas for all I care, I am as well." He then grabbed me and pushed me into a Dark Corridor. I was still half asleep when I portaled up to my throne. "Now, since everyone is here, we can begin…" _Yeah, begin to fall asleep._ I yawned a few times before curling up into a ball in the seat of my throne.

No one seemed to notice me for the first few minutes, until I was asked a question, but by then, I was asleep. To wake me up, Xigbar shot at my chair a few times. It worked, and freaked me out a lot."What the hell, Xigbar? Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Xemnas look up at the ceiling and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Right, sorry Superior. I didn't mean to fall asleep; it's just that I had a hard time sleeping. Plus, I don't get up too well early in the mornings." He nodded and continued on with his speech.

Only a few words caught my interest, but nothing 'important' in my eyes. _Blah, blah, blah. Shut up already. _"So, keep that in mind, and you are dismissed."

After everybody left, I went to my room and tried to fall back asleep. It didn't work, once I'm up, I stay awake for the rest of the day. So, to break my boredom, I went to see who was awake. Roxas and Xion weren't, and it seemed that everyone else was too. Only when I passed my flaming friend's door did I hear the sound of a car. "What the?" I said as I pushed his door open, and found him playing a racing game on a small TV. "Axel, why is everyone still asleep?"

"Oh, you must have not listened to the meeting; we've got a vacation day today. So, that is why everyone, except us, is asleep." He smiled. "Yeah, well, I can't go back to sleep when I get woken up roughly."

Axel glanced down to the floor "Yeah, sorry about that. Well, you can join me for a little bit, until I decide that I want to sleep a little bit longer." I shook my head "Nah, I'll go and find something to do."

-:-

AN: Okay, so I really can't make up my mind with this stuff. Stupid brain… Anyway, I might get in another chapter today, if I get an awesome idea. Plus, when this reaches fifty reviews, I'll give you a preview on the sequel and possible the other one I plan on writing. What to do now…


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

AN: Omg, I cannot contain the happiness inside of me, guess who I am so lucky to be for Halloween this year. ...Zexion! I know, right? And my 14 year old bro is gonna be Lexaeus and my 11 year old brother is gonna be Link off of Legend of Zelda, and my 3 year old brother is gonna be Terence off of Tinkerbell! When my brother asked to be Lexaeus, I thought my step mom (Who makes all of our costumes) would say no. So, I said that if he gets to be Lexy, then I get to be Zexy. So, yeah. I am soooo excited. I'll say more after the chapter...

-:-

_Zzz... I am so _bored. I thought when I re-entered my room. This was going to be a long day. Now that I don't have Marluxia to annoy or Zexion to tease, I'm out of options. _Maybe, I'll go explore some worlds today. You know, find out some stuff. Blah, I don't feel like going out to other worlds today. Hmm, maybe I'll go see what Roxas is doing. _

"Oh Roxas! Come here boy!" I yelled and as a response, as I passed by his doorway, I was hit in the face by a flying pillow "I'm not a friggin dog. Shut up and go bug someone else." Okay, grumpy. I left to find someone who was in need of a serious bothering, and either Xemnas or Saix would do.

-:-

"But Superior, I'm telling you, pillows don't fly! So it must be that aliens are attacking us, I just know. Please, I think it is true. Plus, besides you and Saix, who is the smartest one here? Luxord gets too drunk, Xigbar would believe me, and Xaldin is just really grumpy all the time. My point is proven. Come see for yourself." Xemnas shook his head "I am very busy, I don't have time for your nonsense, now go and do whatever you want _besides_ annoying the other members to make them want to kill you." _Darn, oh, right, my first month here, and Saix wanted to kill me on the spot. _"You know what, I'll just go and play with Axel. He's got a racing game in his room. See ya."

-:-

"Vroom! I'm gonna win! Crash and burn baby!" I yelled as I steered my car into Axel's to make his go off the track. "No, you crash and burn!" He yelled as I did a donut in the game. "Damn it Axel, I always lose to you. Why is that?"

He shrugged "I guess it's because this is my game. So, now that you have lost at least fifty times, what should we do; _besides_ annoy someone." I thought for a minute "Well, we could go have ice cream with Roxas, he always is up there, no thanks to you."

"Too true."

-:-

"Found you Roxy!" I yelled as Axel and I walked around the corner, scaring him and making him almost fall off. "Jezz, thanks for scaring me so much. I could have fallen off." Axel smiled "But you didn't." I nodded and plopped down beside Roxas, and bit half of my ice cream off of the stick. "Hungry?"

I nodded again "Yup, I skipped lunch just so you could beat me." He laughed and then I soon followed. Roxas was left out of it, so he just stared off into space.

-:-

"This was a long day, and extremely boring. Saix, what did you do? I seriously think that these vacation things are a waste of time." I complained to the second in command. "Because, even if it is boring, it is required." _Stupid rules._ "Fine, just don't do another one for at least a few more years, they are a drag." Xigbar laughed "So, you actually _want _to work non-stop for at least two more years? That sucks to be you. It's easy to pass one of these days, just sleep."

"Yeah, but I can't go back to sleep once I get woken up at least at five or later. And yes, 'cause it just gives me a chance to goof off and get into trouble. Seriously, it is so much fun to do that."

Xemnas, along with the rest of the Organization, were listening to Saix try and silence us, Xigbar saying something which, in turn, made me say something opposite of it. Finally, he announced the meeting was over, but the three of us stayed, along with Axel, who was there by order in case there was blood.

-:-

AN: Okay, if you want to know the facts, here they are: This chapter took me almost a week to write, I can't wait for Halloween, I have a killer headache, and something else really important. I have a poll on my page, and so far I have a few votes, (NamiRoxy is in the lead) and if you want that to change, vote soon cuz it closes on the 21st of October. Please? Also, if you read this, at least give a review. They will help me type faster, and update this weekend. Expect another chapter out on either the sixteenth or the seventeenth. Caio!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen  
Author's Notes: Okay, I haven't done this in a while, but, take it away!  
Axel: Okay, so she doesn't own any one of us, 'cept for Ka(raxi).  
Me: Thank you Axel; now if only I can get him to do the bit at the end...  
Axel: I will do it, just for the price that we discussed.  
Me: Sorry Xiggy, As If! You are neva gonna get it!  
Demyx: What is it?  
Me: Uh, me to sing a song... NEVA!

I looked up at white ceiling in my whiter room, and sighed. It had been two months since the vacation, and _nothing_ had happened. Seriously, with Xion only being here half of the time, it gets quite boring. So, today, I decided that I would spice up our pathetic excuses for existing; by simply causing more trouble than usual. I grinned as I got up from my bed, and exited my room.

On my way to the Grey Area, I bumped into Saïx, who was looking very annoyed. I hadn't even touched anything yet, and he's already PO'ed! Hmm, probably either Luxord with his excessive drinking habits, or Axel. Or perhaps it was Xigbar, I can never tell with him. "What's the matter Saïx? I thought that all the annoying people were out on missions."

"And I just can't wait until you get on with your mission for today." Right, then _all _of the annoying people will be gone. Yeah, I forgot that I had a mission today. I ran to the Grey Area, and tripped over my feet. I quickly got up and raced over to Xigbar. "Hey kiddo; ready to get on with it?"

I nodded "Yup, and cause trouble at the same time, too!" He knew me too well to disagree with me when I was thinking of causing trouble. It never ended well for one of us. "Well, get going then." I was too busy thinking to realise that a Dark Corridor had been opened. I stepped through and was surrounded by Darkness.

"Well, how are you going to cause trouble this time; we're in Wonderland, and it's that cat that causes us trouble, not the other way." He reasoned. I smirked as the same annoying cat appeared. "Oh, what do we have here, or not have here? That is the question." I smirked even harder "Are we really here, or are we not here at all? That is either the question or not the question."

I nodded to Xigbar as the cat gave us a puzzling look and soon left, leaving me smiling. I had outsmarted that annoying cat for once, and without thinking about it. But my plan was only half way done: I still had that tempermental queen to mess with, make her even madder than she is. And the Mad Hatter, he too needed to be meddled with.

I proceeded forward, but a hand held me back. "Oh, no you are not getting that queen angry when we need to stay hidden. Come on." He dragged me past her majesty's throne, and into that really big garden of over large flowers.

"Worst mission _ever!_ I only succeeded in outsmarting that blasted cat, nothing else!" I whined at Demyx, who was sitting beside me in the Grey Area. Luxord was also there, playing a game with Xigbar and Axel. Luxord had tried to convince me to play his favourite game, but I knew all too well that even when he is completely drunk, he'll still win. He knows that the only way I'll play is when I am too drunk to stand up, and that has only happened once, when I was a Somebody. It wasn't gonna happen again.

"Aw, come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Demyx reasoned with me. "Oh, it was; there was nothing to do except hunt down that stupid Serenade. I hate those things." I got up, wanting to cause some trouble or at the least, disrupt their card game, and walked over to the table.

Before they could say something, it swiped up all of their cards, ran to the couch, stood on the seat and threw the cards up in the air, watching them flitter down like snow. It was fun while it lasted, then I had three hammered people chasing me: Luxord, who was actually able to run, Xigbar, who was tripping over his feet, and Axel, who, while still drunk, thought about a Dark Corridor, opened one up and caught me.

I muttered a colourful word under my breath, and tried to break free. I had completely forgot that Axel, while appearing drunk, could just be faking it or actually, like Luxord, be able to move without any problems. "So, you think you can outsmart _us_? Well, you stunned us, but remember what Luxord and I are like." _Yeah, being a bunch of drunks that have no thought towards personal space._ Indeed, Axel had his long arms wrapped around my torso, making me not wanting to be there.

"Axel, I have a personal bubble, you know." I stated and he let go, but stood right beside me still. I sighed as I walked over to my previous spot, on the couch. I laid down, only to be poked in the nose by a stick. "What the – Oh, hi Roxas, what is with the stick?"

The teen held it out in wonder "Oh, I just was sent to tell everyone that there is a meeting in ten minutes. And the stick, me and Xion defeated a large Heartless today. I lent her my Keyblade, and picked up this stick to use. Right, Xion?"

"Yeah, I told him this: Roxas that is a stick. And he holds it up like he could defeat Xemnas with it. Seriously, he held it up like this." She took it from him, and held it in front of her. I made a little giggle noise before I was grabbed by my flaming friend. "Hey, what gives?"

"You would do well to come with me."

Haha! Cliff hanger for you! I know I didn't end last chapter very well, so this is making up for it. And yes, I had to put in the almighty stick of doom! It was just one of the better moments in the game. So, as of today, with the poll, the pairings: Larxene Marluxia, Roxas Xion, Sora Kairi, and Namine Roxas are all tied up, so I need someone to break the ice. Please?


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

AN: Wow, I am actually surprised that this story had gotten this far, one of my personal goals is almost complete; finish a full length story! Anywho, I am still deciding on how many chapters this is going to be; 25 or 30? You choose.

I stared at him as he dragged me away "And what is oh so important that I have to be late? Tell me, Axel, now." He sighed "Well, I didn't really want you to find out about this, Roxas for that matter, but the fact is; is that we have an imposter. Xion was sent out to battle him, and she lost. I have a feeling that the meeting is to discuss what happened. Please keep your mouth shut."

Had she lost a while ago, and who was this imposter he told me about? I mean, I thought that Organization XIII had been through everything; betrayal and loss, but I was wrong. Now, an imposter is running around in our uniform; just great. "So, that is what you think the meeting is about?" He nodded.

"Dismissed." Xemnas said, dismissing us. And Axel was right; the meeting was indeed about that imposter. I left and used a Dark Corridor to get to my room, so I could sleep. But, alas, I was interrupted by the sound of a Dark Corridor appearing in my room. "Augh, if you don't go away right now, I swear I am..." I looked up and saw that is was Saïx. "Oh... uh... Saïx, how are... you?" I squeaked out the last bit, knowing that I was in trouble.

"Superior wants to see you." And he left. _I haven't done anything, lately. Oh, wait, yeah..._ Yeah, I _had_ done something that was worthy of me getting busted: Making a mess in the kitchen while making pies, then me and Axel having a pie throwing contest; to see who could make the biggest mess. I won.

I dragged myself to Xemnas' office, dreading what would happen once those dreaded doors closed. "I'm here." I said, standing at the open doorway. He motioned for me to come in, and I did. "I am aware that you cause trouble on a daily basis, causing this Organization to get behind schedule. I gave you plenty of chances, and you wasted them. Because of this, you get no more chances. If you do not do the task I about to assign you, you will become a dusk. Are we clear?"

I nodded and braced myself for what would be coming to me. "So, when we first found out about the imposter, I sent Fourteen on a mission to defeat him. She came back empty handed. I expect you to eliminate him at once. If you are unable to; don't return until you do. Now go." I only made a slight nod, and walked out of the room. I was still in shock when I was walking down the hallway.

"So, you get in trouble or what?" Axel asked me, after he had noticed my spacing out during dinner. We were in my room; I was on my bed, and Axel was leaning against a wall. "Yeah, I either have to kill the imposter, or don't come back. I have to leave tonight, while everyone is asleep. And _don't_ even try to follow me. Plus, if I don't come back within a day, assume that I am lost forever; and don't tell my brother. Please." He nodded and left my room. I laid down on my bed, but I stood up and walked to my door, the maybe last time I'll see it. I walked down the hallway to the room marked with a VIII on it. I pushed it in and found Axel laying on his bed.

"Axel..." I started, my voice not able to continue anymore. He got up, and walked up to me. He grabbed my arm gently and led me over to the bed. "Hey, listen. I probably know you better than anyone here; save your brother, and I can tell that you don't want to do this. Please, just try your hardest. You'll do what is right, I just know it."

I stared at him "Even... if... I... f-f-fade?" My voice cracked at the end, true fear settling in. He held me close to his chest and squeezed tightly "No matter what happens, always remember that I am with you. Never forget that."

I nodded "Yeah, okay. It's just that, well..." I faded off. He leaned his head down and kissed my hair. It, felt, kinda nice. I couldn't believe that I had actually almost... felt... something. "Um, Axel... was it just me, but when you kissed my hair, I actually almost... felt... a spark. Maybe Xemnas was wrong. We've just been living in the fact that we have no heart for so long, that it might just be very weak. Look, what I am trying to say, is that I... think I ...I ...I... love you..."

He hugged me tighter "Me too, me too. I... don't want you to go either. But, you have to ." I felt sad inside "Oh, Axel...I don't want to go..." I cried. Actually cried. I surprised both of us by spilling tears. I was trying to sort all of this out when he brushed his lips against mine. It surprised me a little, but I soon pushed back.

We broke apart when I realized that the need of air was great, getting a little disappointed. "Axel... I ...have to ...go... now." The only voice that could be heard was mine, so everyone had gone to sleep. "I know... I'll... never..." He faltered "I love you, forever and always. Your brother is right, we do have hearts. I'll always be with you." I nodded; a single tear escaped as I walked through a Dark Corridor, not knowing that it would be my last time in that castle.

AN: So, how was that? The pairing that is in the lead now: LarxeneMarluxia! The reason I did that last scene, well, two reasons: One – the fact that I just realized that I love pairing her up with Axel. Even though Saïx and Marluxia are my favourite characters... their personalities just didn't add up. And Two: someone said that it would be cute. I acted on that as well. So, this is me, saying that Riku is gonna be an arse next chapter. See ya! Sadly, only two more chapters will be coming out... this is the third last chappie. BUT! After it is done, guess what I'm gonna do? If you want to know more about a certain event, or have a question about Kiara/Karaxi, PM me and I'll put it in a chapter/ Word Document! And Marluxia/Larxene won! Woot, now I have to figure out a setting and all that jazz... snap...


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

AN: So, I am typing this with one HUGE headache... it's not fun. So, as I said, Riku is gonna be an $$ to Karaxi, when she realizes it is Riku, from CO.

I was walking on the bridge in Beast's Castle; which was the only place I hadn't looked yet. I was walking along the bridge, when a flash of black caught my eye. "Who's there? Show yourself, or I swear to God I will show no mercy. Come on, show yourself!"

"Fifteen, will you shut up. I am trying to conduct an important mission here." It was Xaldin, whom I had learned to listen to. "Yeah, okay, just; I gotta find that damned imposter. Do you know where he is?" He shook his head "No, and if you aren't quiet in the next two seconds, you too will be lost." Okay, one rule with Xaldin; Don't piss him off.

I nodded as he walked away, looking around the bridge some more. A voice surprised me "It would have been safe for you to stick with your friend, you know." I turned around. The imposter, he looked familiar... the silver hair; it reminded me of someone, not Xemnas, but someone else. "Have we met before, imposter?" I asked.

He walked towards me "So, it is you, Karaxi. Or should I say; _Kiara._ That's right, I remember you from the islands. Remember me? You and your brother, Myde, stayed near us, until he became a Nobody. Then you moved somewhere, where did you go?"

"Shut it, I remember you clearly, you brat." _Yeah, just keep on sounding tough, maybe he'll forgive me._ "And it was you in Castle Oblivion, and your replica killed Zexion and Lexaeus. Oh, I definitely remember you; now, I just have to get rid of you."

"Yes, I know. You can't return while I still live, so I guess I'll save your superior the trouble and just kill you right now." I gritted my teeth "Fine!" I yelled and summoned Sharp Lullaby, making my opponent summon his weapon. "Didn't you guys get the message when I defeated Xion? You guys will never learn." He said, swinging his dark Keyblade at me, cutting only my arm.

I grunted as I threw two of my weapons at him, then, with the other two, swung at his sides. I missed, but not by much. "Having fun?" He taunted, making me angrier each passing second I had to look at him. "Yep, and it is time I showed you why I am called Serene Dancer! Hya!" I yelled as I went onto my tip toes, and did a pirouette. At that same time, waterfalls arose all around me, making a shield.

"So this is your Limit... interesting." He said, in an almost sneering tone. "Oh no, _this is._" I said calmly, waving my arms in front of me. The waterfalls broke and flooded the bridge. I made a vortex of water around me, not being able to drown has its advantages.

Unfortunately, my Limit drains my HP, so I was weak within seconds. When I could not sustain it any longer, I released my power over the water. I panted, and fell to the ground. I knew it was over while I lie there, breathing becoming heavier and more of a trouble. Riku walked up to me, raised his weapon, and brought it down hard. I could feel the cold metal inside me, causing my life to be taken from me. It didn't hurt, like I had thought, but my vision was blurring.

Before I faded completely, I managed to mutter something: "Axel, I am always with you... Never forget that... I ... Love... Y-y-you..."

Axel's POV

I shuddered at dinner, but it wasn't a cold shiver. No, it was a shiver signifying that one of us has faded. It's not a nice feeling; I've felt it five times before. I looked out a window, into the sky, and saw a star shine extra bright for a moment, before dying out. Funny thing is; I could only see nine stars in the sky now. Before, there were ten. I guess she really faded.

"Axel, why are you pale? Is something wrong, and where is my sister?" Demyx asked me, causing me to pale even more. "Demyx, I don't think your sister exists anymore. I have a feeling she faded." I looked down the table, at Xemnas, and saw a sparkle in his eyes. That- that- that... _bastard!_ He caused this, not Xion, or me, or the imposter. He did, he is the cause for her fading. And I will kill him for it.

"Axe, you there? What do you mean that my sister doesn't exist anymore, she's just on a mission?" I shook my head. "No, Dems. Your sister, she was told to either kill the imposter, or be killed. I don't think she made it." I pushed myself away from the table, and walked very moodily to the door.

Before I walked through, I yelled at the table's direction "Xemnas, this is your entire fault! This organization is a failure!"

AN: Awww, she faded... sorry, I just had to do that, otherwise, well, this story wouldn't end. Don't worry, she'll still be telling it, just not in human shape for a while... HEHEHE!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

AN: Yeah, so this chapter is about two memories of Karaxi's, then, at the end, you'll see... XD. I am not about to give it away; that wouldn't be fun. Real life is in between them, though.

"Haha, Myde, wait up! It's not fair, because you are four years older than me!" I yelled at my fourteen year old brother. "It is too fair, you said go, and I ran. You are lucky we didn't run into those other kids. Otherwise, we would have had to race with them, and I don't wanna do that today."I finally caught up with my brother. I panted "Yeah that is just some lame excuse."

I started running again, kicking up sand into his face, making his eyes water. I laughed until I stopped in my tracks. There he was, the boy who I had a crush on since we came here... Riku. "Ok, hey Kiara. You racing again, can I join?" I shook my head "N-no, we just finished, actually. Uh, I gotta go somewhere, so see ya around!" I yelled as I wheeled myself in the direction of our house.

My eyes shot open. Wait, my _eyes?_ Hadn't I just faded, like a moment ago? I was surrounded by light, pure light, causing my eyes to clamp shut again. "Where the hell am I, didn't I fade?" What happened next scarred me so bad, I almost wet myself.

"Please, I would prefer it if you didn't say such fowl words in this realm, and as for where you are and yes, you did fade. But Kingdom Hearts has seen the light in your ways, and has given you a second chance." A mysterious voice said, but it belonged to no body. It seemed that the air had said it. "Confused? I am the voice of Kingdom Hearts itself. I know what happens, and what will happen. Trust my judgement, and help those who need it most. Even though some of your friends are lost, they are not gone. You have memories of them, right? So, use those memories to your advantage, and help the ones you care for." The voice faded off, and I felt myself falling, the wind rushing up against my skin.

I was dreaming, I know that much. It was of one of the most painful memories of my life:

I was walking along Destiny Island, on one of the beaches, when I noticed something blue and red on the sand. I rushed over to it, and gasped. My brother lay there, in the sand, not looking up at me. I screamed so long and high pitched that I swear that glass broke.

Not too long, Riku, Sora and Kairi rush towards me, yelling my name. I say nothing, only point at my brother's messy body. My legs must have given out on me, because the next thing I remember is me being held by Sora, supporting me with great effort. Kairi was talking to me, yet the words weren't registering in my brain.

I watched sadly as Riku carried my brother over his shoulder towards my house. I let out a little sob before breaking down entirely.

I opened my eyes once again, only to find myself in a forest. But, I know this forest. Ah, yes; it is the forest just outside of Twilight Town, and just past here is the Old Mansion. I stood up, but almost fell back down from sudden dizziness. I steadied myself with a tree and started to walk toward the town, unaware I was being followed.

I soon found out, though, when I heard a twig snap. "Who's there? Show yourself now, or I swear I'll-" I was cut off mid sentence by looking into the eyes of the person who caused me to fade: Riku. "How the hell are you here? I thought you faded at Beast's Castle; but you're here... how is that even possible?" Wait, now what was fading, exactly? Um, I think it's when someone goes away, forever, and leaves behind nothing... Maybe?

"Riku, why am I not on Destiny Islands? Why am I here..." Then I realized that my memory was fading, of the time with Organization XIII. "Wait, who's Roxas? And the others... who are they?" He gave me a weird look "What, Organization XIII? Nobodies. As for Roxas, he's someone that I need to see. As well as Xion. But why are you asking me this, you are with them; you're a Nobody after all."

"No, I'm Kiara. My brother is Myde, and we live on Destiny Islands. Same with you, Sora and Kairi. Riku, please help me; I feel like I'm forgetting someone or something very dear to me. Please... I want... to see... Axel again. I love him..." I got a confused look from him, and he brought his head down, near my heart. He heard something go _thump thump_. "How in the worlds is that even possible?" He looked my up and down "You know what, you, _Kiara,_ have your heart back."

AN: Huh, what's this? Amnesia spray, fantastic! What's this? Amnesia spray, fantastic! What's this? Amnesia spray, fantastic! What's this? Amnesia spray, fantastic! What's this? Amnesia spray, fantas-tic! – Penguins of Madagascar, Private holding ketchup bottle with amnesia spray. Yeah, I have fun quoting things from shows and films. Oh, new favourite quote: Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile. – How to Train Your Dragon; Hiccup on Toothless with Astrid behind him.

So, how was that, seeing that her story is only one third done! That's right, I plan on making two more! Oh yeah, I do indeed. Now, for a preview and her character stats and stuff!


	24. Profile

Karaxi Profile:

Name: Karaxi  
Nobody of: Kiara  
Nickname: Serene Dancer  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Eye colour: blue green  
Hair colour and style: Same as Demyx's in colour, Zexion style bangs, long pony in back  
Age: 15  
Powers: Water  
Limit Break: Ballet of Mercy; creates a vortex around her, causing immense damage to not only her enemies, but to herself.  
Weapons: Sharp Lullaby; four disks that are razor sharp at the edges, have Nobody symbol in middle for handle... two points come out from opposite sides of the disks.  
Battle Strategies: Thinks of it as a dance, but don't be fooled by her innocent dances... they are very lethal.  
Personality: Loves to fight, this young Nobody has a knack for getting into trouble right until the very end...  
Weakness: Blood on either her or on someone she cares about.  
If someone is being smarter than her, she will give them the title: Smart Ass.

Level: 64  
HP: 250  
Strength: 180  
Magic: 200  
Defence: 115  
Critical %:15  
Critical Bonus: 41


End file.
